Not Too Late
by MoreOfALoner
Summary: Maya is now 25 years old and she has a good job and a great boyfriend but what happens when the guy from her teenage dreams comes back to her life. JOSHAYA please read
1. Chapter 1

_**NOT TOO LATE**_

 **Hi readers, this is my first story and i hope you will like it. i've been searching for Joshaya stories and they are not a lot so please read and review!**

* * *

" _I'm gonna walk you home, Maya" he said with a bright smile on his face "are you sure uncle boing, you don't get there very often" she exclaimed with a smirk on her face._

" _sweetheart my brother had a problem and you said it would be fine if I stayed with him for the night" he pouted_

" _ohh of course it's alright Josh. Now let's go home our twins are waiting." She hugged him and when their lips were ready to touch BEEP BEEP an annoying noice took him from her._

Next thing she knew she was at the warmth of her bed with her perfect and comfy pillow moving.. wait pillows don't move she looked up to see her totally hot boyfriend of four months smiling at her "Good morning babe" he said with his harsh morning voice "'morning Max" she kissed his lips and snuggled with him. He had short blond hair, great characteristics and a tall, thin body. He hadn't great muscles but that didn't ruin his image.

"Hey babe, what were you dreaming? You kept saying boing and twins and some other stuff that I didn't really get. Was it a good dream?"

Maya sat uncomfortably and headed to the bathroom as she replied "umm, just a dream that I used to see when I was a teenager. I haven't seen it since I was 15 or something" she said while getting out of the bathroom with her toothbrush.

"Well you seemed to enjoyed it you were smiling for a long time…"

"Did you get any sleep last night honey? Because you know a lot of things of what I did in my sleep…" she approached him with the toothbrush as if it was a knife.

"Hold your nerves there Hart, I woke up during the night and I watched you for a while. Is this creepy?"

She shrugged "A little but I like it" she then disappeared into the bathroom again.

"Maya I'm gonna go home and get changed see you tonight?"Max put his t-shirt and jeans on.

"Hey actually I have this family dinner tonight. Remember? I told you about it the twins have their birthday but you are welcome to come you know?" she was hoping he would say no because she wasn't ready for him to have the angry father's talk with Shawn and Cory.

"nahh, this is your siblings moment I will have my own one" he brought her closer from her waist

"so you're not worried at all" she gave him a funny look

"no as long as you're nearby" Max kissed her and then he left.

Half an hour late Maya is ready to go to work. She is getting out of the building when her phone rings

"Hey plant, how you doing?"

Goodmorning Maya, ready for tonight?"

"Yeah Holden and Emma were so exciting last night my little siblings are being five it's so awesome. Anyway I'm running late Riles, and today it's a hard day at work…"

"What happens today at work Maya" Riley interrupts Maya

"The new manager is coming in soo you understand… oh wait you don't because you are a manager yourself anyway I'm ready to ride my bike see you peaches"

"Bye Maya"

Maya puts on her helmet and she rides her motorcycle to work. On her way there she couldn't get her head out of that dream. "Why now?" she thought "I haven't thought about uncle boing for so long. I stopped liking him since sophomore year. Why now?"

"hey I heard that the new manager is so hot" a tall blonde woman says

"oh come on Emily you think everyone is hot" a red head man answers

"Not everyone, no, I never said anything about you Nickolas. Have I?" the girl Emily fired back

"oh but you will it's all in my five year plan gorgeous"

"You're never tired of that, are you Nick" Maya said while she was walking in

"Hey girl how you doing?" Nick smiled at her.

"Goodmorning blondie" Emily greeted her

"Morning to you too blondie" she greeted back

That was their ritual, every day they called each other blondie at least five times a day. Emily had been really great friends with Maya and later Riley since Maya got that job in the art gallery over a year ago.

"You never get sick of this are you Maya?"

"Oh touché, Nick, touché"

"Alright guys let's go in the meeting room you'll chitchat later go, go" Emily tried to get them going

"Okay let's go, mom" Maya said, and they headed to the meeting room.

 **IN THE MEETING ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Maya's boss Mr Coulson started talking and then the door opened

"I'm sorry I'm late I got lost on my way in" a voice that Maya would recognize everywhere said. It couldn't be true she hasn't seen him since his graduation from NYU where he left for Europe to take a job. So it can't be him. She turned to look hoping it wasn't but luck wasn't with her this time. In front of her was standing more breathtaking than ever Joshua Gabriel (of course she knew his middle name) Matthews. He was more muscular now, he had a light beard that totally made him even hotter and his hair were shorter than she rememberedand it make himlooked more mature. He was wearing a grey suit that toned all the right places and Maya couldn't stop staring, something that Nick noticed so he pinched her lightly, she looked at him gratefully and turn to Coulson again.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I introduce you the new conservation and restoration studio manager Joshua Matthews he is transporting from our department at Europe where he lived for the past six years. I expect of you the best behavior and collaboration especially from Mr. Thompson, Miss Jones and Miss Hart who will work with him closely. You are now free to return to your work." And with that everyone in the room started leaving.

"What happened in there Maya?" Nick asked with concern after a while.

"Nothing I just know the guy and I haven't seen him for years"

"Oh please, don't tell me he's your ex-boyfriend or something" he asked with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Who is Maya's ex?" Emily asked with enthusiasm all over her face.

"No one. I just told Nick here that I know Josh." Maya tried to sound as calm as possible.

"Oh he's Josh to you isn't he?" Emily gave her a funny look

"Guys, he's my best friend's uncle, and since with Riley we are almost family, Josh and I are almost family"

"Ok princess, hey did you notice that Coulson said my name first. Why? I mean I'm the friendliest of all" Nick tried to keep a serious face.

"Yeah too friendly Nicky" Maya replied

"Don't call me Nicky, girl" he said offended

"Don't call me princess, boy" Maya fired back

"Yeah you should know better _Nicky_ " a voice said from someone who was behind Maya.

Maya turned immediately only to be face to face with…

"Josh"

 **A bit of cliffhanger, but not much.**

 **I hoped you liked.**

 **Please review.**

 **-Maria**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Previously

" _Yeah you should know better Nicky" a voice said from someone who was behind Maya._

 _Maya turned immediately only to be face to face with…_

" _Josh"_

"Hey Maya, long time no see," he said, giving her one of his precious smirks while opening his arms to hug her. She reluctantly came closer and hugged him. For anyone else it was an awkward moment but for them it was a reminder and a friendly gesture. He had still the same scent, cinnamon, and she still fitted perfectly in his arms. Unfortunately, the embrace lasted for only a few seconds and when it ended Maya smiled at him.

"Sure has, it's been what six years? I think last time I saw you was on your graduation, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was. Boy you changed so much how are you doing?" he asked her with his charming smile still stretched on his face.

"I'm doing fine, great actually. Umm... did you find your office yet?"

"No really, I can't find anything, I'd appreciate a tour," he said, giving her his best puppy eyes.

"Of course but first let me introduce you to my partners in crime" Emily and Nick stood up smiling politely "Joshua Matthews meet Emily Jones and Nick Thompson" They shook their hands and talk for a while and then Maya and Josh went for the tour.

"I had no idea you were moving back in New York," she told him while they were walking to his office.

"Well nobody knows I'm here. I would surprise everybody in the dinner today, not even Cory knows" he said bluntly as they arrived at his office.

"So this is your office, I think it's pretty good don't you?"

"Yep much better than the one I had back in London" he inferred, sitting on his desk

"You were in London? How come I didn't know that? Riley talks about you very often but she never mentioned London." she remarked sitting in a chair.

"She didn't? Well I don't know why maybe it slipped her mind or something. You don't know how difficult it is to hide something from her."

"Hell yeah I know." Maya laughed. "One time I tried to hide something from her and she knew after five minutes of talking. That's Riley for you. Anyway how where you going to hide all this from me since we work together."

"I did not know that you work here as well, I only knew that you have a nice job as a curator" he responded

"And sometimes I'm on the studio too. It's awesome I love it here and I think you will too. Anyway I gotta get back to work. You see I have this new manager, and I want be on his good side…"

"Well I don't think you should worry about that, just don't call him uncle boing…" he smirked at her.

"Oh come on,, I was 14 I didn't know better, please don't ever say that again" she begged, throwing her arms in the air and exiting the room.

On her way to her desk Emily approached her. "Uncle Boing huh? Somebody had a crush?"she elbowed Maya

"Ok listen, it wasn't a crush he was the first boy I cared about in that way and he never looked at me twice so I got over it" she said in one breath.

"was he that hot back then, because now he is smoking hot"

"he was pretty cute but now he is just a family friend" Maya said, shrugging it off. Emily looked at her eyes for a while.

"Are you sure about that, love? Because you just passed twenty minutes with him and you can't stop smiling."

Maya grabbed Emily's shoulders and told her slowly "Josh is just a friend, not even a friend, I don't know anything about himm anymore."

It was Emily's turn to grab Maya's shoulders and tell her slowly "Did you tell him about Max, blondie?" Maya's eyes widened and she stared at Emily who stared back.

"Are you too wrestling or something?" Nick who was passing by commented about their awkward position."Because I want to play too. Don't leave old Nick out of the fun" he added.

The girls ignored him and Emily smiled "that's what I thought so" she said and then she walked to her desk.

"You know what, I'm gonna prove it to you. For lunch let's go eat lunch all four of us. What do you say?" she suggested.

"If you think you can handle it ,then sure." she gave her a serious face.

"Hey Nick" Maya called her friend "care to join us for lunch?"

"You know I do, princess"

"Then maybe we should work, you know 'cause that's why we get paid." Maya said in order to stop this conversation.

 **At Lunch Time~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Hey Mr. Matthews care to join us for lunch" Nick said, popping his head at Josh's office.

"Nick you can call me by my first name. and yeah that would be great,thanks."

"Ok Joshua we're leaving in five, we will wait for you"

"Oh my god Nick." Josh sighed. "Joshua? Really? What have I ever done to you to call me that. Call me Josh, just Josh?"

"Ok Josh, just Josh. Get ready for lunch the girls are starving. In the end they will eat me. So please hurry." he begged

Josh laughed and started to get ready. When he went to the reception he heard some arguments.

"Emily I called it first I'm gonna be the best man. Discussion. Over."

"You called it on accident, I called it on purpose and you can be the best man because I'm gonna be the bridesmaid, the bridesmaid" she sang and danced the second time she said bridesmaid.

"Yeah, right and what about her best… hey Josh" Nick waved at josh who was standing behind Emily. The beautiful woman turned instantly and saw the half of the pair that they were talking about standing right there.

"Hello Mr..." she didn't get the chance to end her phrase because Josh interrupted her "Oh come on guys please call me Josh. Not mr. or Joshua, I'm not old"

"Ok, Josh so actually how old are you?" she asked

"I'm twenty eight years old Emily"

"Oh so am I we could even be classmates." She said entusiastically.

"Ok old guys, Maya stood us up. Again. So can one of you please call her." Nick wondered

"No need I'm here I'm so sorry I'm late we can go now."Maya apologized, running to them.

"What were you doing blondie?"Emily asked.

"I was in the basement and I lost track of time, but I'm here now. Let's go."

"Classic Hart." Nick told her "We are going with one car right?"

"Of course Nick. Do you have any problem Josh?" Maya looked at him.

"Not at all let's get going"

* * *

 **So this was chapter 2.**

 **I hope you enjoyed**

 **big shout out to Kayla.m-r for editing this chapter.**

 **reviews make my heart beat happily**

 **-Maria**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey readers chapter 3 is ready. i hope you liked Max i decided he would be a big character from now on. This is my longest chapter so far.**

 **Disclaimer:Let me check... Nope, i don't own GMW or BMW**

"Guys we've been here for ten minutes, just choose something so we can order." Maya begged impatiently to Nick and Emily who were bickering ever sincethe ride to the diner.

"Oh come on princess, like you have already chosen" Nick meddled with her.

"As a matter of fact I know exactly what I'm getting Nicky" she fired back at him.

"Once again" Emily sighed "Every single time guys, just stop it already, you know what you will get so let's just…"

"Waiter" Josh called for the waiter and Emily glared at him "You really like to interrupt me aren't you pretty boy"

Josh laughed at her and he said jokingly "I'm just getting started there Em. And don't forget I'm still your boss…" Emily didn't know what to say so Nick commented,

"ooh new guy's on fire" Before anyone got the chance to say anything else the waiter came to their table.

Nick and Emily order and then it was Josh's turn

"we will have two cheeseburgers, fries and two large cokes" he ordered and everyone else in the table just stared at him.

When the waiter was gone Maya asked him "How did you know what I was about to order? I didn't tell you."

He smiled at her awkwardly and answered "Oh come on ever since you were ten you always do the same thing. You can't decide between cheeseburger and tuna melt sandwich. In the end you always get cheeseburger apart from the times…"

"that I am in my mom's old diner or at Topanga's " she ended his phrase, still in big surprise.

"Exactly" he said, exposing his radiating smile.

Nobody was talking so Maya decide to do something.

"How did you know that my habits didn't change over the years, uncle- I mean Josh?"

"oh my, were you about to… "Josh tried to say while laughing

"Josh drop it"

"..call me"

"please" she begged

"uncle.."

"That's enough" she said, bringing her hands to his mouth "Don't talk anymore Matthews" he gently pulled Maya's hand from his mouth.

"Ok I won't." he agreed, trying to contain his laughter.

"Oh come on, dude. Tell us. We have a right to know we need to know."Nick said desperately. Josh just gave him an "are you serious" look and continued.

"To answer your question, Maya, come on you didn't change your habits for eight years, why would you change them later. I'm sure you still call Lucas Ranger Rick or something" he raised his eyebrow

Maya sighed "Yeah I do. Anyway thanks for ordering for me"

Just then the waiter came with their food, as he was about to leave Josh and Maya said in unison "Can I have some extra ketchup, please?" they both looked at each other and smiled,

"Okay guys, it's getting creepy. Stop it." Emily, who was silent this whole time, told them.

"So change of subject it is." Maya announced "Josh tell us about London"

"Well I wasn't all of the time in London" Josh said

"Oh yeah? Where else were you" Nick asked him.

"For starters I was living in Paris for almost three years,"

"ooh the city of amour, did you have anyone special there Josh?" Emily asked curiously.

"Nah, just some flings here and there" he shrugged it of.

"And then, what happened? Why did you left?"Maya was the one to address him a question this time.

" I got transferred to Barcelona."

"No way" Maya squealed " It's my dream place everything I like in art or even sports is there. How is it to live there, Josh?"

As Josh was ready to respond Nick cut him in "Guys if we don't leave now we will be incredibly late."

"Oh gosh, you're right, let's go" Emily confirmed after checking her phone.

They grabbed their jackets and left.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They all did some paperwork and went home. Maya was trying to find something good to wear. She had already picked an outfit the day before, but after the brown-eyed surprise she got, she wanted to wear something more formal, because it wasn't just a family dinner anymore, it was the return of Joshua Matthews the long gone son, brother and uncle.

It didn't escape her attention that Josh seemed to know so much about her even though they hadn't really talked for the past six years. He knew about her habits and her reactions. It was almost like he observed her. Almost.

As she was lost on her thoughts her phone buzzed.

 **Hey babe, have a great time at ur family dinner 2night . I'll miss u.**

She quickly typed back, smiling.

 **Thanx, hon, I'll miss u 2. What will u do 2night?**

When the reply came, the blonde read,

 **I'm just gonna stay home. C U tomorrow?**

She sent him another message and then she was ready to go.

Maya truly cared about Max, they'd been together almost four months and they were good together. They hadn't say I love you yet but their relationship was pretty serious. Riley approved of Max from the first time she saw him so they often hanged out together, but Maya was missing something. She didn't know what but she knew it wasn't there. She was happy though, her fourteen-years-old self could never dream of such a great life.

The dinner would take place at Topanga's. The place there was redecorated last year when Topanga had made Katy her partner in the business. It had become the place where the whole family would gather for occasions like this.

Maya walked in to see everyone there, well almost everyone… Alan and Amy were sitting in a table with Morgan and her husband Clark. Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Katy were near the counter and Auggie, Riley, Finn and Alex Morgan's sons and her favorite twins Holden and Emma were discussing something near the window. _As always_ Maya thought and gave her usual salute to her family.

"Hey weirdos" All of the heads turn at her way

"Maya" Emma squealed, rushing to her big sister.

"Hey birthday girl, how you doing?" Maya said to her sister while hugging her.

"I got so many great gifts already, Maya, and Holden did too, but uncle Eric can't come so Nora and Zoe won't either but it's ok because they will visit later this month." Emma said in one breath

"that's awesome pumpkin, let me know when they will visit so I can be there too right."

"Of course." The little girl hugged her sister again.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Maya said after releasing her sister from the embrace.

"I'm right here big sister" Holden said, approaching his sister "but I'm not hugging you, because I'm five now and I am a man"

That earned a few laughs from everyone across the room.

"He hasn't been hugging us goodbye a week now, daughter." Shawn stated, hugging Maya

"oh yeah, well big Maya is here to fix it, father." She said while still in the hug.

"Hey Holden, do you think daddy is a grown man?" she asked her baby brother, kneeling in front of him

"Absolutely" he said with determination

"Well he is hugging me and mommy and everyone he loves. So why don't you do the same buddy?" she questioned him

Holden was thinking for a few seconds and then he attacked his sister with hugs and kisses, but Maya was still bent down so they both ended on the floor giggling.

After that sweet moment Maya got the chance to greet everyone properly. She was now sitting with Riley and Auggie on the window when Maya texted Josh to come over as they had planned.

Within the next ten minutes Josh was entering the coffee shop saying loudly

"Hey, family"

* * *

 **So this is it, chapter 3.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed,**

 **big shoutout to Kayla.m-r for editing this chapter**

 **reviews make my heart beat happily**

 **-Maria**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, readers i'm back with the 4th chapter of not too late.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own GMW or BMW**

* * *

 _ **previously**_

 _Within the next ten minutes Josh was entering the coffee shop saying loudly,_

" _Hey, family"_

Everyone just looked at him frozen for a moment except for Maya who was watching everyone else instead, so as she could remember everybody's reaction.

Then suddenly all of them starting speaking loudly calling Josh and approaching him with open arms.

Amy was the first one to hug him. She put him in her tightest embrace and she was swinging them, saying "My baby, how is that possible?"

Second was Alan who hugged his son with pride and love "What a surprise my boy, it's been so long?" he told Josh

Then it was Cory's turn who as always said "My brotha"

"My brotha" Josh pointed at his big brother and hugged him.

One by one, everyone greeted Josh when the last person's turn had arrived.

"Impressive entrance, Matthews" the young woman teased him

"What can I say, Hart? I bring the funk wherever I go…"they high fived and then noticed that everyone was looking at them weirdly.

"What are you looking at guys? It's not my birthday, look at those little monkeys. I want some birthday cake, I'm starving here."

Topanga then announced "yeah guys let's eat, the food is ready."

Everybody took a seat. Maya was beside Riley and Holden and she could hear what everyone said.

It was Shawn who asked first "Josh, when did you come here? How long will you stay?"

"I came here yesterday. And if everything turns out as I planned then forever" he smiled and waited for everyone's reaction.

"Forever?" Alan repeated confused "You don't have your job anymore? I don't understand"

"No I still have my job, dad. I just asked to transfer in New York and here I am!"Josh explained

"Wait a minute." Cory was the one to speak now. "You were here yesterday, where did you stay? what did you do all day?"

"Relax big brother, I stayed at a hotel and I arrived pretty late so I just slept." He tried to calm down Cory.

"Why didn't you come home Josh? You know it doesn't matter what time it is" Topanga questioned Josh.

"How was I supposed to surprise you that way, Topanga?" he jokingly said.

"Well, either way you're staying with us today." She told him, more like commanded him.

"Yes ma'am" Josh saluted.

"Uncle Josh, are you looking for a place to live?" Auggie asked Josh.

"Yeah buddy, I'm searching for an apartment that isn't far away from the art gallery or my family" he told his nephew.

"Wait, art gallery as in where…" Katy didn't get the chance to finish.

"…I work. Yeah Josh and I are working together now, actually his kind of my boss." Maya stated.

"No way, what a coincidence!" Amy exclaimed.

"Josh, you treat my girl as a princess, is that clear?" Shawn said Josh with a warning tone.

"Mommy when will we cut the cake?" Holden asked his mom.

"Whenever you want my little man." Katy answered.

"Mommy, let's cut it now!" Emma ran to her mother.

Katy brought the cake and they sang happy birthday to the twins.

After eating the cake, it was time for the family photo. Shawn was the one to take it as always.

"Alright guys in honor of our special guest on the count of three say uncle boing ok?" Shawn said mischievously.

"What, oh come on you guys I was fourteen, I didn't know any better…" Maya was blushing and she was trying without success to seem furious.

"Maya I remember that I couldn't be on the same team as Josh because he was your husband" Auggie told her, smirking.

Maya groaned and Holden approached Josh "Hey you married my sister?" he said glowering at Josh.

Maya couldn't believe what she was hearing "No, no, no, no, Holden they are kidding, go back you'll have plenty of time to be the protective brother in the future with my actual husband or boyfriend, ok? Now back down and wear your best smile."

Holden took his place in the middle with Emma. Then Maya turned to Shawn "Dad take the picture," she said in a sweet tone "because after that you're dead" she glared at him.

Shawn nervously gulped. Then Josh put his arm around Maya "Hey, let him live. Back in the day I thought it was cute that you had a crush on me…" they both stared into each other's eyes for a moment just gazing at each other's all-grown characteristics, they were smiling when a flash interrupted them.

"Perfect guys you can move" Shawn declared. Everyone circled Shawn so they could see the photo. Except for Maya who was lost in her thoughts; _what just happened he just looked at me, why is my heart beating like that? Why isn't it beating like that around Max?_ She pushed those thoughts away and joined everyone.

 **At Cory's House~~~~~~~**

"Alright Josh," Topanga came to the living room "You will stay at Riley's old room. It's a little girly but you can handle it.."

"Thanks Topanga" Josh told his sister in law.

"So brother let's get serious." Cory sat by Josh's side. "Did something happen at London? A month ago you were telling me you would never leave that girl's sight"

"Yeah Josh, you moved from your dream city to London for her. Is everything ok between you too?" a worried Topanga asked.

"Guys, relax everything is great between me and Vivienne."

"Then what changed?" Cory asked again

"Look, you know the story. I requested to move to London after being with Viv for only two months. But we've been together almost a year now. So when the job opportunity came I told her how important it was for me to be here with my family and she said she would follow me in New York."

"Where is she?" Topanga asked

"She won't be coming for another week. She has never left Europe so she needs to form some extra papers and her job starts next week so I have to find the apartment" Josh replied

"You will live together?" Cory asked not sure how to live about that.

"Of course Cory, she quitted her job-she left her life to follow me here, where would she live?" Josh questioned his brother.

"What kind of job did she found?" Topanga changed the subject.

"She will work at the Time Out magazine. I wouldn't let her give up journalism for me"

After that statement Cory raised his brows "But you gave up architecture for her"

"Cory that was not the same" Josh stated.

"I'm sure for this Josh. Now Cory, help me set everything up so we can go to sleep" Topanga interfered.

"Sure, honey." Cory stood up and turned once again to Josh "Hey little bro, I'm glad you're back…"and with that said he followed his wife and left the room.

When they were gone Topanga came closer to his ear, "Please don't be so abrupt with him, Cory. Did you forget we almost eloped because of this kind of behavior?" she whispered

"No," Cory sighed "How could I forget, Topanga, it's just I don't like the girl and I haven't even met her yet" he whispered back at his wife.

"Exactly… give the girl a chance, honey. Maybe she is sweet and caring" Topanga tried to calm Cory down but she didn't succeed.

"If she is, why did she give Josh an ultimatum, Topanga? Why?" he told her back. Cory was frustrated. Topanga didn't know how to answer that so she hugged her husband in order to reassure him.

"Cory, is that all that's bothering you?" she looked him doubtedly, "All this behavior nothing to do with the fact that your dream of uniting the Hunter's with the Matthews by marrying Maya with Josh is destroyed?" Topanga raised he eyebrow.

Cory groaned "Why didn't Maya stay in love with Josh forever he would succumb at the end, I had called it Topanga, I had called it. Now what? There won't be any boingy children to call me uncle curly hair or something because they would be rebellious like Maya. And Shawnie and I will never be father's in law or something." He buried his face in Topanga's shoulders while Topanga tried to hold her laughter.

"You never know, Cory , you never know…"

* * *

 **And that was chapter 4.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys,**

 **So this is chapter 5 of the story. I would like to thank all of you for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting. I would really love to know what you think of the story so far, and what would you like to read in later chapters so please review and let me know.**

 **Also, did you guys see the mr squirrels goes to Washinghton? I was so surprised and happy to see what happened to Tommy, I'm already looking forward for girl meets semi-formal in which Jack is back! Are you?**

 **Disclaimer: I (obviously) don't own GMW or BMW, but i do own the plot and the OC characters**

 **To the story now...**

* * *

" _Josh, this is the right time. This is our chance to be together. After all those years, we are on the same page, three years mean nothing now."_

 _The blonde girl came closer to Josh, if he moved a little he could taste her lips. Now is the right moment, she said it herself. He placed his hand on the cheek and looked at her eyes. Her blue eyes were filled with lust._

' _this is it' he thought. He pressed his lips on hers. Josh felt her smile and a smile formed on his own lips. The kiss was quickly deepened. "Maya," he whispered to her ear "I've been waiting for this for so long"._

 _Maya just placed her hands around his neck and kissed him again. Her hands were on his hair now while his were traveling from her waist to her back, pulling her as close as possible. They were slowly heading to the couch…_

Josh woke up sweating and panting. His first thought was _why did I have to wake up right now._ When he realized what he was thinking he tried to push those thoughts away. _It was Maya on the dream, she's just your niece's best friend, just a family friend, it doesn't matter that the room brightens every time she walks in or that she looks like a supermodel…wait what am I thinking right now? You have a girlfriend, a girlfriend for god shakes._

Josh calmed himself down and concentrated his thoughts on the day that was coming. It was his first weekend back in New York and he would make the most of it.

On the other room Topanga was cooking breakfast for everyone when Josh walked in.

"Good morning Josh" she smiled at him

"Good morning Topanga, where's everybody" he asked his sister in law.

"It's still early so everybody is still asleep. What are you doing up at 8 on a Saturday?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"I, uumm, I had a dream and I couldn't go back to sleep" he stumbled a little on his word"

"A good one or a bad one?" she questioned him

"Honestly, a weird one… hey what's for breakfast?" he changed the subject that was making him uncomfortable.

"Well, I made three different kinds of pancakes and I am making scrambled eggs. Oh and we have cereals too." she presented her menu.

"Wow Topanga! What's the special occasion?" Josh said, surprised by his sister in law effort.

"My little girl is coming for breakfast!" Topanga squealed.

"Riley is coming. Yay! I feel I haven't seen her since the twins' birthday, two nights ago. Will she stay the whole day?" he asked

"I'm not sure, but it's been too long since she came for breakfast and I'm excited." She exclaimed

After the breakfast Riley, Auggie and Josh decided to go look for apartments for Josh. They spend the whole morning looking for places but none of them were good enough. Josh knew that he wanted a place that is cozy, not too small, with two bedrooms and he would like it to be near his brother's neighborhood. After hours of searching the three Matthews stopped to eat lunch.

"So Auggie, how is Ava?" Josh asked

"Ava? Joshie I haven't talk to Ava in years." Auggie explained

"What? How come you never told me that before?"

"Well you never asked, but just to answer your next question she was too arrogant and mean so I started to hang with other people." He said to his uncle.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm proud of you nephew. You should never stay in a relationship if you're miserable, buddy" he said proudly to Auggie."Riley I'm afraid to ask about that cowboy of yours" he turned to his niece.

Riley chuckled "It's ok, Uncle Josh. Lucas and I dated for a year back in high school. But then he moved back to Texas and we couldn't do the long distance thing so we broke up. We said we would stay friends but we lost contact." She sighed at the end.

"And what about that friend of yours the Farkle guy?" he asked curious.

"Farkle, huh, that's a painful story" Riley's mood dropped a little.

"Farkle was looking for his birth certificate for years but he couldn't find anything. In our senior year he finally asked his dad. His dad didn't tell him anything at first but after a lot of pressure he succumbed. He told Farkle that he created him with his gene and his mother's. Farkle took it badly, we couldn't calm him down. He insisted that he was a robot or a clone so he left for almost two years. He only came back when he completed all the exams that he wanted to do and only because Smackle was by his side to support him and make him realize that we all love him the same and that nothing has changed." She gave Josh a sad smile.

"And now the story gets happier," announced Auggie "Farkle started hanging with all of us again and he contacted his father and they made up. He owns the best hospital in New York and he is a surgeon there. Also he is engaged to Isadora who now we call Izzy" Auggie stated.

"OK that's a lot to understand" Josh said, confused. "So Farkle is not a man like all of us, he is something between android and a clone " Both kids nodded "and he is a surgeon and he is engaged to a real human, right" his relatives nodded again. "Have any of you thought about making a book based on his life?" he half-joked about it. But Auggie replied anyway "Farkle said I could do his biography only if he ruled the world someday" the teenage boy shrugged.

Josh had his mouth open and he was trying to understand what he was told. In the meanwhile Riley had an idea.

"Hey we're not far from Maya's home. Why don't we pay her a visit?"She suggested

Both guys agreed and after a while they were ready to go.

"Hey Riley, shouldn't we call first?" Josh wondered.

"Pff, like I'm gonna call to go at my Maya's house. She used to come from the window, remember?" Riley was laughing at Josh's suggestion.

They arrived at Maya's apartment building pretty fast.

"ok let's make it interesting, old fellows" Auggie smirked "Maya's apartment is on the third floor the last who gets there buys pizza later. What do you say?"

"Old fellows? You're on nephew. GO" Josh said and ran for the elevator. Riley and Auggie ran too Auggie took the stairs while Riley tried to catch the elevator with Josh but she ended taking the other one. The first to arrive at Maya's doorstep was Josh, he knocked at the door and he tried to fix his hair unconsciously. When the door opened Josh was speechless. In the door wasn't Maya it was a tall, blond, pretty good looking guy.

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house, do you know where Maya Hart lives?" he asked hoping he just knocked on the wrong door. But he wasn't so lucky anymore.

"Oh, you want Maya? She's just taking a shower. Come in, dude" the very disturbing and suspicious in Josh's opinion.

* * *

 **Oooh who was that? Hmm I wonder if...**

 **Nah you guys can find out who it was by yourselves but how do you think Josh is going to react?**

 **More of Vivienne comes in the following chapters.**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily...**

 **-Maria**


	6. Chapter 6

**So.. i kind of delayed this chapter, but guys believe it or not i have a life outside of my computer. I want to thank you guys so much for your support the story now has 32 followers, 20 favorites and 18 reviews(think you can make it 20 till the next update?).**

 **To the story**

 **Disclaimer: Idon;t own GMW or BMW although I would love to...**

* * *

"I'm sorry, I must have the wrong house, do you know where Maya Hart lives?" he asked hoping he just knocked on the wrong door. But he wasn't so lucky anymore.

"Oh, you want Maya? She's just taking a shower. Come in, dude" the very disturbing and suspicious in Josh's opinion guy said.

Josh was frozen, not able to move a muscle, just looking confusingly at the man in front of him. Then Riley and Auggie arrived.

"So, who is buying pizza later?" Auggie asked oblivious of his uncle's emotions.

"I am" Riley sighed "but it's unfair, you started earlier than me." She pointed to the two boys in front of her and then finally noticed the man standing at the door."Hey Max, is Maya here?" she asked "Why aren't we inside?" she raised her eyebrows

After that question Josh realized that he could move again so he started talking "Umm, it's actually my fault, I was expecting Maya to open the door and I, uumm, I got confused." He paused there, "Let's, let's get inside, shall we?" he stumbled at his words. Josh was looking at 'Max' the whole time he was talking.

When they got inside, Auggie addressed to the elephant in the room. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you?" he asked Max

Max smiled "Right, I'm Max, Maya's boyfriend. You must be Auggie, am I right, Riley's brother?" Auggie nodded and shook Max's hand

"And I'm Josh." Josh said to Max

"Nice to meet you Josh" Max answer politely.

They were shaking hands when Maya came out of the bathroom with just a towel wrapped around her. She didn't notice her friends on the other room. On the other hand her friends were all looking at her. Josh's eyes widened at the image.

"Max did the guy from the store come? I heard someone knocking." She said still oblivious to the whole situation. Josh found it extremely hard to keep his eyes off of her, he gulped trying to look anywhere else but her.

"Um, baby, your friends are here" Max announced.

Maya instantly froze, she slowly turned to face Riley, Auggie and Josh looking back at her. Her face reddened from embarrassment. She grabbed Max by his hand and pulled him in front of her so he was covering her.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" she mumbled while burying her face into her boyfriend's back. Everyone smiled at her and Max told her

"Why don't you get dressed and i will get to know Auggie and Josh a little."

Maya nodded in his back "You need to walk me to my room though" she pouted as Max turned to look her, but he didn't have the time to say anything.

"Oh come on, Maya. Don't be shy, don't be crazy… let's go" Riley stood up, grabbed her friend and dragged her to her room.

The girls disappeared into the bedroom and the three boys were sitting at the couch.

"So Max how long are you and Maya dating?" Auggie opened a conversation.

"Almost five months." Max responded.

"Do you live together?" Josh asked. He was tense but he was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"No, no" Max shrugged it off "It's kind of early for this, but sometimes we stay at each other houses"

"How come I didn't know about you?" Josh continued his what-now-felt-like interrogation.

"I've heard about you though" Max pointed Josh "You're Auggie's uncle who used to live in Europe, right? You've been here, what, a week? It's only normal you haven't heard about me yet" Max smiled at him. But Josh gave him an angry look.

"Alright Max, your answer was smart. What is your full name?" Josh proceeded to the next question.

"I am Maxwell Gregory Scott"

"What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor"

"Where do you work?"

"At Minkus hospital"

"Wait with Farkle?"

"Well, he is my boss but we don't work closely, I'm a pediatrician, he's a surgeon…"

"How old are you?" Josh kept on throwing questions at Max clearly making his nephew uncomfortable but Max was really calm and unstressed.

"26" Max responded.

"Where are you from?"

"I really thought Max was going to be interrogated by dad and uncle Shawn but not you uncle Josh" Riley who had once again appeared in the living room with Maya on her side exclaimed.

"So I don't get to have some fun too?" Josh asked humorously.

"Ha ha, hilarious Josh. Now listen carefully," Maya was approaching dangerously josh "You are not allowed to mess with my boyfriend, because we both know that I can scare every girl that is getting close to you and we both know that I will do it. Are we clear?" she was only centimeters away from Josh who gulped.

"Yes ma'am" he answered and Auggie and Riley burst into laughter.

After a while of the five of them talking Josh suggested they go to a pizzeria but Max and Maya declined because they had plans.

 **Later at the Matthews house**

"Guys you have to decide already which film we will see?" Josh was getting irritated by Riley's and Auggie's argument about the movie they would watch. They had decided to eat the pizza at home and watch some television while Cory and Topanga would visit Shawn and Katy.

But for at least half an hour they couldn't decide what movie to watch. They had agree to watch an old one. Josh suggested Hunger games but the two siblings didn't like the idea. Riley wanted to watch some romantic comedy the fault in our stars which her brother detested and Auggie wanted to watch Harry Potter.

"Apparently you two lack of taste in movies" stated Riley.

"Say what again, miss I–watched-high-school-musical-till-I-was-twenty?"Auggie fired back at his sister.

"Okay guys we won't act like babies let's see something more recent how about that new Marvel movie?" Josh tried to calm everyone down.

"Black widow origin story" both Riley and Auggie yelled and started talking and searching for the movie causing a grin from their uncle's face. They spend the rest of the evening watching the movie and eating pizza. Josh had missed them so much, he had missed everything about his family, the way they loved each other, the fact that they didn't have to share the same DNA to be family, the family evenings , the banter between Shawn, Cory and Topanga, he missed all of it.

After a while the three Matthews fell asleep on the couch, everyone with a smile on their face, before Josh was entirely unconcious he muttered

"It's good to be home..."

 **That was chapter 6!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily...**

 **-Maria**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey readers,**

 **I'm so so sorry i haven't updated for like a month but I have a good reason. MY DAD DESTROYED BOTH OF MY COMPUTERS. He took them to one of his colleauges to update and format... My laptop doesn't have microsoft office and that's where i had all my files and the otherone is so slow... Anyway in my last chapter I did a mistake, Maya is with Max for FOUR months, not five.**

 **Disclaimer: I Don't own GMW or BMW.**

Maya's weekend was awesome. On Saturday she spent her day with Max, walking around the city, shopping and having fun. Her friends visiting her made her even happier and extremely embarrassed as she was half naked when she first saw them. After that humiliating moment they talked and laughed and Josh tried to intimidate Max but in the end he was the one who was intimidated by her. Maya had missed Josh as a friend of course, she almost forgot how fun it was to hang with the three younger Matthews. After Josh, Riley and Auggie's visit the young couple took off for the night. They had some dinner and then they met some of Max's friends at a club.

On Sunday she visited her parents and her siblings.

 **~~~flashback~~**

"Maya, Maya come, look at the doll grandpa Alan gave me for my birthday!" an excited Emma dragged her big sister to the living room and handed her the new toy.

"That's a beautiful doll, pumpkin. What's her name?" Maya asked her sister.

"I can't find a good enough name yet, Mai-mai. Will you help me?"

"Of course lil sister, we will do this together." she reassured her sister.

"Maya, look at my Hulk! Now I only need Vision to complete my collection" the little boy showed his new toy with excitedly.

"That's so cool, Holden. Do you have a Scarlett witch too?" Maya asked her brother.

"Of course and black widow too. Because I know that super women are as awesome as super men, you taught me that, Maya" Holden told Maya with admiration in his voice.

"You ruined my boy, princess warrior.." Shawn said jokingly to his adopted daughter.

"Why, supergoof, aren't girls as awesome as boys?" Maya questioned her father. Shawn's face dropped and his eyes were worried, Maya was now slowly approaching him and he gulped.

"No, of course not. It's just that umm, little boys actually all boys usually think that super _men_ are better than super _women_ and Holden…"

"Holden has a princess warrior for big sister, wonder woman for mom and a soon to be fierce female twin sister so he is different. He values women as much as men. Right lil bro?"Maya interrupted Shawn and then looked at Holden.

"Yes I do. And I have a hulk father too…" Holden replied proudly. The three adults laughed at that and continued talking and playing as a family.

In some point Maya was talking about her job when she mentioned Josh's name.

"Wait your husband is working with you?" Holden asked.

Shawn almost spilled his drink in his effort not too laugh, while Katy was observing her daughter's reaction.

Maya just smiled at her brother.

"Holden, let me tell you a story" she said and took Holden on her lap "When I was younger, fourteen years old. I saw Josh after a long time, and we were both different. I found him cute and I liked him. But he didn't. So I tried to make him like me, I used to call him uncle boing, explaining to him why we should be together and generally going nuts in the mere sight of him. But he wasn't feeling the same he was always saying that he was too old for him so I got over him. Josh is not my husband and he won't be, lil bro. besides I already have a boyfriend."

"What?" Shawn practically yelled.

"You have a boyfriend? When did that happened?" he stood up and glared at Maya.

"Dad, relax. It's not a biggie. I have a boyfriend, I'm not pregnant or something…" Maya unsuccessfully tried to calm him down.

"You better not be. You're not allowed to get married till you're fifty, young lady." Shawn announced.

"Love, please, calm down. Max is a nice young man" Katy said and then bite her lip.

"Max? You knew about him?"

Katy nodded reluctantly.

"How long is this going on?" Shawn asked again.

"Daddy, look at me" Maya used all her charm and cuteness.

"Come, sit. Let me tell you everything," she sat near Shawn who couldn't resist his daughter.

"I met Max five months ago. We are both going to the same café. So one day we talked, actually it was a misunderstanding. We both drink the same coffee, so when the waiter called we both went to take it. We were ready to argue when the waiter told us the coffee was for Max. He, as the gentleman he is, payed for the coffee and gave it to me. We talked, later went on a date and we are together for four months now." Maya finished talking.

"Is he nice to you?" Shawn asked with eyes wide open.

"Yes, daddy. He is so sweet, always a gentleman and he even cooks."

"I didn't cook at 25…" he commented.

"Why didn't you tell me but you told your mother?" he questioned while pouting.

"I didn't. she figured out herself and read his name on my phone once. So I told her some things. You know Max wants to meet you, the whole family in fact." she declared.

"Well me too. I'm gonna call Cory for the inter… umm the meeting."

" Dad, don't. he's already gone through Josh's interrogation. He's okay, don't do this, please."

"Alright, am I meeting him?"

"I don't know. Next weekend we will go to L.A. so.."

"so definitely before…" he cut her off.

''Mai-mai?" Emma interrupted

"You don't want Josh right?" Maya nodded.

"So can I marry him?" Emma asked shyly.

Maya smirked. "What you like Josh? Don't you think he's a little old for you, pumpkin?"

Emma thought for a little and tehn said determined "Age difference means nothing to me, our love is the only important thing."

The adults all burst into laughter.

"I guess the Hart girls really fall for Josh Matthews " Shawn managed to state between laughs.

"Oh come on. With me it was different , I'm only three years younger than Josh not 23… it wasn't a big deal." Maya defended herself.

"Honey, it was a big deal, back then. NOW it's not a big deal, you are in the same page."

"Well NOW, I'm not interested so… can we drop this?"

"All right, honey. Besides it's time the twins went to bed"

The tiny little blond Hunters protested but agreed to go to bed only if their big sister would tell them a story.

The kids were in the twins' bedroom while the parents were cuddled together in the couch looking at the photos of the birthday dinner. In the meantime in the bed room.

"Ok, little people… what kind of story do you want to hear?" the older sister asked.

"Something with you and Riley" Holden requested.

"and my Joshy" Emma added.

"Well you have a choice to make. Do you wanna hear the Christmas story of how I met our father and Josh or the story…"

"Christmas story big sis" Holden interrupted her.

Maya loved it when her little brother would csll her 'big sis'and she knew that he loved her calling him 'lil bro' as well. It was their thing, like the Matthews brothers had the 'my brotha' thing.

"You know that Christmas is in four months now, right?"

"Maya, tell the story already. Me getting sleepy" Emma complained.

"Ok, peaches. So when I was fourteen, that magic time of Christmas holidays came again. But that year I would spend holidays with Riley and her family…"

Maya continued and in the half of the story she noticed that her little pumpkins were fast asleep.

 **In the living room**

"Look at that one, Shawn" Katy indicated to her husband.

"Are you talking about the apparently oblivious couple of your daughter and my practically younger brother?" Shawn mockingly asked

"Yeap, look at them they're almost hugging and the intensity in their eyes. You can still hope, hubby." Katy patted his chest.

"Katy will I be as good a grandfather as Alan?" Shawn asked with worry in his eyes.

"You will be Shawn. You know why? Because both of you love the people around you and you know how to show it with acts and words." She said with pure love in her eyes.

"What 're you, parents, doing?" Maya asked, sitting near her mother.

"Looking at photos. See this one" Katy handed her daughter a photograph.

"Ohh, the twins look so adorable and look at Riley, she's stunning! And I… don't even look at the camera. Classic. Anyways, I'm gonna go home, love you. Goodnight." She kissed her parents and left.

"Can you believe she doesn't see it?" Shawn exclaimed, surprised when his daughter left.

* * *

 **So** **this is chapter 7.**

 **Thanx for reading and reviewing,**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily!**

 **-Maria**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey readers,**

 **Guess what... I'M BACK AMD HERE TO STAY...**

 **for the summer though.**

 **So i'm really sorry i haven't updated for almost a year but these two years my life is hectic and i gotta deal with reality first and then fictional characters.**

 **This said i'm not considering ending or abandoning this story anytime soon. i'm just going to not be punctual with updates.**

 **Also and this might be the most IMPORTANT this is a JOSHAYA fanfic, but i wouldn't mind adress what's happening currently on the show. So i wanna hear if you are lucaya or rucas (or if you're still faithful to Joshaya) shippers and let me hear your ideas.**

 **Disclaimer: If i owned GMW or BMW Joshaya would be established by now...**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Josh came back and everything seemed to be normal once again. At work the four colleagues were hitting it off. They were supposed to come up with a concept for a new artist's presentation. Everyone was storming ideas and organizing the event. They all had such a great chemistry as a team and they were having fun doing their job as well.

As for their personal lives, Maya was great, she was with Max for almost five months now, she had managed to delay the meeting between her boyfriend and her parents, but Shawn was beginning to lose his cool. Riley had promised that she would be there when the time would come so she could calm her own father down who insisted to be there too. Riley and Maya were meeting almost every day and now that Josh's here he was joining them most of the times, considering he was now, new in town and he had lost contact with most of his friends.

Speaking of Josh he still didn't find the right house and he stayed at his brother's for the time being. But as the time went he was getting more and more depressed and sometimes angry. The only time that he was almost happy and carefree was when he was at work. Nobody could understand why he was like that except for Cory and Topanga who knew that his behavior was the result of Vivienne's constant delay. The girl was always saying to Josh that something has come up and she wouldn't come right now. Until one night Josh couldn't take it anymore and they fought over the phone for most of the night.

" _What do you mean you won't come till next month? You said that your paperwork is done. WHY are you not here yet?" Josh shouted at his phone. He then stopped and listened to his girlfriend on the other end of the line._

" _Really, because last week you said that you were done with your remaining projects at work but now you're not done once again, so excuse me if I'm being paranoid and obnoxious. But that's who I am. I give up my dream life for the woman I love and then when we decide to have a shared dream life in my hometown I expect her to at least APPEAR to see how I manage here." Josh was talking fast and he was getting more frustrated by each word he was hearing._

" _No, of course I don't regret being with you, but I want you to show me that you love me and support me at our mutual decision…"_

And that's how their conversation developed until the dawn.

Of course the next day they made up but josh started to believe that he was a soon to be single guy because his girlfriend would stand him up forever.

And that's how Emily, Nick, Maya and Josh ended up now at the office on a late night working to come up with something fresh and new but they were stuck.

"We can't keep going like this, guys we have been stuck at this point for the past hour" Nick declared.

"Nick is right, you guys. How about we get out of here and go get some drinks" Emily stood up and motioned to her coworkers to do the same.

Maya and Josh who sat next to each other looked at each other and then the young blonde stood up

"I agree but how about we go for pizza, I'm dying for some pizza." Maya suggested.

"I'm so in for pizza or for any food actually, but not so much for drinks, I am not in the mood to get drunk." Josh commented. They all agreed and started getting ready to leave. Maya's jacket was beside Josh's lap at the couch so she leaned over to grab it. But as she was doing that Josh didn't see her and he tried to stand up. In result they ended up falling at the couch Maya on the top and Josh spreading his arms around her to protect her from the fall. They stood there face to face for a while hazing at each other's eyes only centimeters apart. Josh could sense her scent and as he looked at her cherry lips Nick coughed,

"Guys are you coming?" he asked interrupting their moment.

 **~~At the car~~**

On their way to the pizzeria things were as normal as before the incident, Nick and Emily were sitting at the front as Nick was driving and Josh and Maya were sitting at the back talking and laughing about everything and nothing.

"I'm telling you I'm not jealous at all, I never envied someone because he or she had something that I didn't" Maya said to Josh.

Josh looked at her in a funny way "Oh, come on everyone has wanted something that someone else had at some point and they couldn't have." He commented.

"Well, there was one thing, but after a few years I got it…" she mumbled to herself.

"And what is that?" he encouraged her.

Maya looked at him with a sad but at the same time happy look on her face.

"A dad…" she whispered. Josh without realizing put his arm around her shoulder and brought her right beside him. Maya placed her head at his shoulder and they stayed there for a moment. Then Josh moved her hair from her face with his free hand and looked at her dazzling eyes. He then spoke

"Hey, I'm sorry gorgeous.' He didn't realized he called her gorgeous so he continued "I didn't want to take you back in those days but now is better, right? Now you have the most perfect dad and life is treating you right.

"Josh my life was always treating me right. Your brother taught me something, people change people and we make each other's life better. I belong to 'we' I just had some troubles." She smiled to him "I'm glad for the way my life is turning." Josh then took his arm from around her and he grinned at her

"There's only one way to see if you actually get jealous" he said and then he started tickling her. The car was now full of laughter and joy as the two people in the front seat were exchanging some looks like they were saying 'there's more to it than we thought.

 **~~At the pizzeria~~**

"I'm so tired that the only thing keeping me awake is that I'm equally as hungry" Maya said at the pizza place while drinking her cola.

"How come I'm as tired as sleeping beauty over here?" Emily asked.

The boys laughed and Josh replied

"Don't you worry, ladies. Your knights will carry you home if you asleep"

"And we can also wake you with a true love's kiss." Nick added mischievously.

Both girls raised their eyebrows and Maya spoke first.

"With that thought in mind I don't think I'll EVER sleep again. Thanks Nicky."

"So you are claiming that you will have nightmares of us kissing?" Josh questioned "because I could swear you were dreaming for some kisses back in the day, am I right Maya?"

Maya became so red as a tomato and she was drowning in her seat slowly.

"Oh my, oh my… Do tell Joshua did little young and innocent Maya Hart maybe had a little crush on a particular someone?" Nick told Josh while rubbing his hands.

Josh saw Maya though and he replied "No, man just messing with her a little, she was a rebellion as a child, the bad influence..."

"Then why is she so red?" Nick insisted

"She maybe would like it if you gave her a true love's kiss dude, look at you, you're a catch" Josh joked, distracting Nick from his question.

Emily then intervened "Enough with the jokes I want some pizza, Maya let's go to the washroom to wash up"

Maya looked at her gratefully and nodded, then the girls headed for the restroom.

 **~~In the restroom~~**

"Maya what was that?" Emily asked

"Nothing Emily, I… I don't know why but I was so embarrassed when josh said about dreams and kisses and I don't know" she sighed

"Of course you know, you just don't realize it yet and I'm gonna help you right now" Emily reassured her "Okay, um…um are you not comfortable with him talking about it?"

"No, at our family they mock me for that for ages it's one of our games" Maya was obviously hiding something and Emily had caught up to that.

So Emily looked at her and asked "What is it? You know why you were like that, right?"

Maya looked at her shyly "promise me you won't tell a soul… not even riley knows" Emily nodded

"The day josh arrived I … had a dream about him."

"After you saw him?"

"No that's the weird thing. I saw it the night before and…" she paused there

"Well, what did you see, I'm really curious" Emily almost yelled

"We… we were in the street and we were walking and… never mind it's too embarrassing"

"No keep going please I wanna know real bad and you won't feel better 'till you tell someone"

"Alright, so we were married," Emily squealed "and we were going home to our twins" Emily was jumping up and down at this moment.

"That's so awesome blondie, oh my gosh. You sensed he would return to you, that's so awesome and romantic ahhh I'm dying that's wonderful."

"No its not. I'm in love with someone else and I can't keep dreaming about my first love. Max is a great guy and I'm good with him."

Emily then took a daydreaming face

"He is your first love? And you saw him in your dreams, before you even see him in real life, and you were married. This is like a rom com or something like that."

Emily would continue rumbling but she realized that she wasn't being any help to her friend.

"Look, Maya. This whole situation is a little awkward but as I see it you have two choices. You either take this dream as a crazy coincidence and you just realize that Josh is just one of your family friends… or" she paused there and looked directly at Maya's eyes to see if she had understood what Emily was about to say. "Or you try to understand your feelings for josh and/or Max and you go from there."

Emily put her hands on Maya's shoulders and proceeded.

"Maya, do you have feelings for Josh?"

Maya was now staring at her friend with eyes wide open and thought for a while.

After a few seconds that seemed like ages to both young women Maya opened her mouth and she almost whispered

"I…"

* * *

 **So this was chapter 8 folks,**

 **i hope you enjoyed and as usual**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily...**

 **-Maria**


	9. Chapter 9

" _Maya, do you have feelings for Josh?"_

" _I…"_

"I'm not sure. No, no of course I care about him and I like him as a friend though, nothing more."

Emily raised her eyebrow "Oh yeah? And what about that moment you shared at the car you almost kissed, Maya, you were at each other's arms hugging tightly and lovingly. What can you say about that?" she questioned her friend. But before she could give her an answer, a woman walked in and interrupted their conversation.

"We should go, the boys are probably waiting for us" Maya said and stormed out of the ladies' room.

Back at the table the pizzas were here and the guys had already began the girls didn't waste any time and they started eating as well. The dinner was uneventful although Nick and Emily were catching glimpses of Josh and Maya interacting as more than just friends all the time. They would touch each other's hands or rub their arms or look at each other for a long time.

Later that night Emily said "Guys, I think it's time we went home." She pointed.

"But why? Tomorrow is Saturday and we don't have any work to do" Maya asked

"Well, you don't have any work to do." Emily emphasized the 'you' "I have a whole moving to do guys, I'm moving to a new house. So let's go." She said again "I have to be fresh tomorrow."

Josh then entered the conversation "I didn't know you were moving. Do you need any help?" he offered

"That would be great I don't have many people to help with the moving." She said

"Wait, what? Why didn't you say so?" Maya said "Tomorrow a special team and I will be there to help you move tell me the address and the time that you will need us" Maya said without giving her any space to answer.

"ΟK, thank you" she said with a big smile on her face.

"΅Well, let's go guys we have an early morning and a lot of work to do tomorrow. Let's go. Let's go!" Maya almost shouted the second time.

Everyone hurried up and they were gone in no time. Nick would drop everybody off and he took Emily home last.

"Em, are we going to address the elephant in the car?" he asked

"We should but it's not our place to intervene Nick" She almost pleaded

"They are made for each other, Emily, we had called it but not seriously. We didn't know they have feelings for each other it's like seeing teenagers falling in love." He said looking at her to see her approval. She nodded and then she asked.

"Nick, do you promise not to tell a soul what I'm about to tell you?"

"My lips are sealed" he reassured her.

"I think they were in love a while before they knew us." She had wondered about telling him what Maya told her but she decided not to. After all she promised to her blondie…

"I think we are witnessing a reconnection between two people in love" she continued  
"they know each other, they love each other. Poor max he's a nice guy" Emily said with pity in her voice  
"Should we do something?" Nick wondered

"Do you think we need to anything? It is pretty clear. I give them two months and they won't be able to stay away from each other."

Nick silently agreed and then he dropped his friend at her house.

 **~~the next day at Emily's new place~~**

Emily was at her new house for half an hour and she was waiting for Josh, Nick and Maya's special team to arrive. As she was cleaning a little she heard a knock on the door.

"Goooooooodddmmmoooorrniiiing" An overly exciting Nick said as he walked in the apartment Josh was following him with some cups of coffee.

"Good morning dear friend here is your hot beverage for the day" Josh said seriously while he handed her the coffee.

Emily greeted them both and thanked them for helping her. They all began to clean the house before the furniture came.

"Who do you think will be on Maya's special team?" Nick asked as he was sweeping.

"Riley and Auggie, for sure that's why I brought so many coffees." Josh answered "Who else could she bring?" he rhetorically questioned.

Emily and Nick exchanged a look that was shouting that they had thought of someone. And then the doorbell rang.

As soon as Emily opened the door a very well-known army like song began to play. Slowly entered Maya, she was walking like a soldier and then she shouted

"I present you the one and only special reinforcement team." After that Auggie slowly walked in he stood by Maya and he saluted. Then Riley walked in and she did the same and lastly so did Max. Josh felt his face becoming red from the rage and he tried to calm down. After they laughed and greeted everybody properly Josh handed them the coffees and when he didn't have any for Max he smirked and said "Sorry I didn't know you were coming, didn't get you any."

Max never lost his smile as he began to say that it didn't matter when Maya said "It's okay he will drink from mine, we drink the same coffee anyway" Maya reached for Max and he put his arm around her, kissing her temple and thanking her.

Josh then lost his smile and he walked over to his nephew to talk to him.

On the other side of the room Emily was showing Riley and Nick the apartment when Nick interrupted.

"Our boy will fume from the anger look at him" Emily tried to signal him not to say anything but it was too late.

"Oh you've realized it too?" Riley bumped at his shoulder. "It's really weird. Josh doesn't like Max at all" she commented.

"Any idea why?" Emily was the one to speak now.

"Not even the slightest" Riley answered "Anyway, I think this house suits you perfectly. How many rooms does it have?" Riley changed the subject.

"Oh it has one big bedroom and one smaller the kitchen the living room and two bathrooms. It's such a great apartment I had a hard time choosing between this and another one." At this point Auggie and Josh had joined them while they were waiting for the truck to come.

"I want a house like that too. Everything I have seen so far doesn't work for me." Josh complained

"I hear you. It took me two months to find this one." Emily told him.

"Hey Emily, the other apartment that you would choose is it still available" Riley asked curiously, it was obvious that she was scheming something.

"Yeah, it's actually in this building. The thing is that it was bigger it had on big bedroom and three smaller ones. What was I supposed to do with so much free space?" she rumbled on.

Then Josh thought of something "Hey," he shouted everybody in the room turned to him "Can I see it, I'm interested in an apartment like that." He said enthusiastically.

They talked about it for a while when Maya approached them holding hands with Max "Hey you blondie" she called Emily with a wild look at her face and then she almost squealed. "Why didn't you tell me that your new apartment was in the building next door from mine." She interrogated her friend. "I've being patient for so long this morning for you to say it first but you didn't." she opened her arms widely "Welcome to the block neighbor"

Riley then nodded to no one in particular and only Nick approached her who had seen her. "You know" he stated Riley looked at his big eyes and answered "I knew ten years ago" they looked at each other's eyes trying to fully the person standing in front of them, then everyone stopped talking because the truck had arrived.

While they were carrying things Max and Josh had an unspoken competition and they were struggling to carry the heaviest things in the truck. In the end the only winner was Emily who had her things in her apartment in no time.

The next day Emily and josh met with owner of the other apartment and he rented the apartment. Josh was so glad so he called at his girlfriend to tell her the great news, only they ended up fighting again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey readers, i'm back.**

 **A/N: So i'm completely freaking out over the episodes. I'm so glad that Maya will be herself again and she won't like Lucas(hopefully). Because that means that JOSHAYA is back on track.**

 **thanx for the comments let's see if you sweeties can get this story to 60 comments by the next update...**

 **here's chapter 10**

 **Disclaimer: As always I don't own GMW, if i did it would be aired on freeform by now.**

* * *

The next week was so full for Josh, he had rented the apartment and he had decided what to do with the place.

"Cory, it will be perfect I'm telling you." He announced to his brother while they were out drinking coffee with Shawn, Auggie and Holden.

They had decide that the men of the families should pass some time alone getting to know each other better. Of course the women laughed because how much more could they know each other but they encouraged them to do it anyway.

"I'm so happy for you little brother." Cory said truly.

"Hey Josh, tell me again what will you do with the place." Shawn asked Josh.

"So the biggest bedroom is going to be the main one. The smallest is going to be an office so I can work at home. One is going to be a play room, I will put my darts there, the ping pong and the playstation. And the other one will be a guest room. For now at least." Josh replied.

"Can I come and play too, Josh" Holden asked with googlie eyes.

"Of course little buddy. You can bring you sister too, if you like." Josh reassured the little Hunter.

Cory and Shawn looked at each other, talking without actually talking, and wondering about two things. Finally Auggie did the one question that they wanted to do.

"Which one Joshie. Do you have a favorite maybe…?" Auggie raised his eyebrow, an ability that he learned from his mother and one that neither his father nor his sister could ever master.

Josh chuckled at that, while Shawn and Cory were waiting a little too worried for the answer, and Holden… well Holden was just confused.

"Whichever he would like, my house is your house for all of you people." Josh replied and Shawn and Cory both breathed out a disappointed breath.

The day after, they had so much work to do at the gallery that they couldn't even spare a moment to catch up. They had decided that they would hang the pieces of art from the ceiling one after one. Director Coulson had agreed to it, he had said it was a brilliant idea but he also told them that the one room had to be more innovative they had to come up with an even greater idea for the artist's most important painting.

That only meant more work and brain storming for the so called dream team. They had all skipped lunch and any other break and they were now the only people in the building.

"Why are we even doing this you are curators" Josh sighed "and I am a conservation and reservation studio manager. Shouldn't we, I don't know, reserve and conserve some things?" Everyone looked at him.

"Are you serious right now?" Nick looked at Josh with disbelief.

"Are you sure you have a career and you are an actual manager?" Maya went on with the rhetorical questions.

"Pretty boy, listen, here, you want a career you are everywhere and those things, those events are what will eventually will make ALL of us managers or even directors at some point" Emily explained to him.

"Yeah, Josh, Emily is right we are glad that they chose us for this event. We are the dream team, we are at the top of our games all of the time way before you came. We could be mediocre like everyone else, and don't get so tired…" Maya started walking slowly to the couch he was seating.

"But we don't want to. We like being the best around here." Nick interrupted her.

"Look guys, you're right. I know all of these things, and I feel the same way. I just well, I'm just exhausted I guess." He sank in the couch. "I'm trying to organize my place and I can't choose the colors, and then all of these pressure here, I'm worn out" Josh explained.

Maya sat beside him in the couch her head resting and turned to his side.

"We are a dream team," she emphasized the last word "we are here for each other" Josh rested his head on the couch also and he turned his head just like she had. Maya moved a little closer it was a small distance but they both felt that they were closer than ever.

"Whatever you need I can help you." Maya continued.

Josh looked away and then the moment was gone. Maya distanced herself again, she sat up. And so did Josh only for a moment though. "I just need a bed and then we could put all the papers on the ceiling and I will continue working." The younger Matthews sank again and that was when Maya jumped up.

"That's it, guys." She was so excited.

"What is that, exactly?" Josh stood up.

Emily and Nick approached them from their desks not far away.

"Guys, the beds. Well A bed. We don't need more. Nobody has ever done that before." Maya rambled on.

Nick grabbed gently her shoulders. "Princess, you're saying things but we don't understand. Could you please calm down and explain." Maya immediately took her game face and started talking.

"Look, we only need to find something new and breathtaking for one room. So we will put a bed in the room." She shushed Emily who was about to talk. "Then we will put the paintings on the ceiling. So the guests will have to lie down to see the paintings."

Everyone's faced light up. Josh hoorayed and then he approached Maya and without thinking he hugged her, tightly. Maya was surprised by the impromptu embrace but returned it anyway taking in his unique scent. Nick and Emily didn't know what to do so they stayed right there and they didn't move.

When they broke apart Emily's face lost its happiness

"Guys how are they gonna see all the paintings from one bed?"

 _ **The next day at josh's house**_

"Thanks for coming Maya, I really need your help." Josh rested his hand on her arm for a second.

"Anytime, Josh. It's not like it was too far away, you live almost next door to me." She smiled at him and walked through the empty apartment aside the boxes.

"So, what do we have here?" Maya questioned.

"I have no idea what I'm doing Maya. I want this place to be perfect. And I want it to be special. That's why I called the artist of the family." Josh smirked at Maya.

"You did the right thing." She looked around "How do you like the forest or do you prefer patterns?" she asked. But the look on Josh's face was saying that he needed more help than she thought.

So they talked for what seemed to them like only a moment but after two hours they were sitting on the floor staring at one wall.

"I'm not seeing it." Josh declared looking at Maya. The blonde girl chuckled and then she came closer to Josh.

"I want you to imagine as hard as you can now, Josh. In the corner there will be the tree and one of the branches will expand over here and you can put the sofa right below." She was pointing and waving the whole time she was talking.

"Isn't that kind of girly?" Josh wasn't so sure. Maya then sat up

"So we will do the patterns then. We will use grey based colors" Josh pouted at this and Maya noticed it "Okay, so not grey how about we use my personal favorite color for this one?" she asked trying to satisfy her old friend. Josh looked intrigued and waited for her to continue.

"Red, we can make that wall red with patterns and black and white couches and furniture," Maya explained further.

"Oh and I can put there my home cinema. I want a big TV" Josh was now so excited. "You know," he suddenly took an amused face "red, is my favorite color too." He claimed. His mood had suddenly changed from thoughtful to super excited.

"But not every red, I like the authentic one. You know the one that is so awesome that you can't understand if it is the red from fire or from a cherry, it is not too light like it's orange but not too dark…"

"To get you all depressed. Yeah, I know. It's the color of passion and love but for me it's mostly," Maya interrupted him.

"The color of hope." They said simultaneously. As soon as they realized that they had both somehow ended up sitting so close to each other and that they were almost reading each other's minds, josh quickly stood up and decided not to let the situation get awkward.

"So we fully understand each other on this matter, but what else do we have in common, miss Hart?" he extended his hand to help her up.

"We can definitely find out. So what's your favorite food?" she asked, while standing up.

"Oh, that's easy, homemade pizza, simple and perfect, I don't even care what it has in. Pizza always tastes great." Josh replied.

"Seriously you can decide so easily? I never, not once in my life have managed to actually pick one. Between your sister in law, and my mom, how could I? Food is mouthwatering, that's it" Maya declared determined.

Josh chuckled and looked at her. "So it was a trap… You, Maya Penelope Hart, are playing dirty." He stated, "But that's all right, because I'm always playing fair. That way I can become a good influence to you." They both smiled at that, both reminiscing the times that Cory or anybody for that matter had said what an influence she's been to the Matthews family and vice versa.

"Okay, I will play fairly. So what music do you prefer?" Maya went on with their game.

"You think that's fair?" He wondered, "How? How is that fair? There's so many songs so many kinds of music? How can I pick?"

Maya grinned widely "You know you can say more than one right?"

"Well, yes, but… whatever. When I was a teenager I was so into rock, red hot chili peppers, deep purple you know that kind of stuff. But now that I have traveled through so many places I'm into calmer music in which you can recognize the instruments that are played, I like jazz too and yeah occasionally some pop, but who doesn't?" he said.

"Oh come on you're not specific at all, in which kind of music can't you recognize the music" Maya said

"You know what. I'm gonna show you what I like." After that Josh started looking through the boxes but he didn't find anything so he took his cell phone and found a song. He hit play and the girl next to him chuckled. "Oh come on, Ed Sheeran that's so cheesy." The young man just shook his head as they were both listening to the sound of the familiar tune. "Oh, yeah. He's classic and a legend and this is his first song that I had ever heard from him. You can't deny you love that song or him for that matter." Josh raised his eyebrow and waited for her answer. She tried to take a serious face and then she sighed "Fine, you got me. I love everything about Ed Sheeran he knows what women want to hear when women don't and his sound is awesome, after all the years, nevertheless."

Josh approached her and he took her hand in his gently and then he almost whispered.

"The only way, we will fully appreciate him is if we dance to his song." Then he put his other arm around her arm and started slowly swaying in the living room. He didn't quite understand what drove him to do that, but he was actually glad he did. Maya was frozen in the start but then she moved her hands to his chest and stared right at his breathtaking eyes.

 _I was made to keep your body warm  
But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_

Oh no

Maya without realizing it had rested her head on his chest and they were so close to each other. They were having one breath, one body, at this moment they were connected. They both knew but neither of them dared to say something because that could ruin the moment and they wanted that song to last forever.

 _My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck_

 _I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet_

 _And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

 _Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

Josh wondered if what the song was saying was actually what was happening. He touched Maya's face and she looked at him as intently as she did a few seconds ago. The brown-eyed man looked back at her and he almost forgot what he was about to say he shook his head in a try to concentrate but in doing so he stumbled on a box and he fell on the floor. Maya tried to keep him up but that only resulted in her falling too.

So now they were both on the floor, well technically Josh was on the floor while Maya was on Josh with her hands once again on Josh's chest and his arms around her to protect her from the falling.

They were both so silent only the music kept on playing from Josh's phone

 _Yeah I've been feeling everything_

 _From hate to love_

 _From love to lust_

 _From lust to truth_

 _I guess that's how I know you_

 _So I hold you close to help you give it up_

 _So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _You wanna be loved_

 _This feels like falling in love_

 _Falling in love_

 _We're falling in love_

* * *

 **So that was it guys.**

 **i hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **Also would you like to see Lucas in this fanfic, i have an idea but i want your opinion too so leave tha on the comments or PM me.**

 **Comments make my heart beat happily.**

 **-Maria**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So August is over , and so is the summer so i'm out of stories to tell. But i'm not ready to give up on this story just yet i have 30 chapters already planned and i would like to tell them to you.**

 **I have a surprise for you.**

 **this chapter is for Dorks Are Awesome, who gave me a push to upload.**

 **So here goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did GMW would have already moved to ABC.**

* * *

The song came to an end and the two old friends were still on the floor. Maya was safely embraced on Josh's body and she just kept thinking how good that felt. Josh didn't want to breathe from fear that this moment will end, he was calmly watching her wondering what he should do next.

At that moment Maya realized the compromising position they were and decided to do something about it.

"I'm crashing you there, aren't I?" she asked as she pulled her hair from her face but didn't move from Josh.

"It's comfy…" was all Josh said and then Maya got up and extended her hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she questioned

"Sure, just realized that I might want to settle in here before I break a bone or something" he replied playfully.

They both laughed uncomfortably and then they were silent until Maya took in charge again.

"So Josh, when do you want to start the painting?"

"How, about this weekend? And then I will have to buy furniture, I think I will need your help at that too, what do you say?"

"Sure thing. But I think that the other girls will be offended…" she smiled

"Don't you worry about that. It will be a Josh and the girls' trip to IKEA"

They talked a little bit longer and then Maya left confused from Josh's house.

Josh had decided later to visit his new neighbor, Emily.

"So what's wrong with you? Why are you so serious?" Emily asked her new friend and boss.

"It's nothing. I'm just tired I guess I have a lot on my plate right now" he tried not to give his real answer.

"Josh… I will talk honestly and freely. I don't know you that long. But I'm pretty good at reading people and I'd like to think that you are not an exception." Emily was determined to speak to Josh and he realized that and he let her talk to him.

"All this time day after day you seem more and more concerned about something, there are of course moments that you are the person that I first met but that is only when you are near by a certain blonde friend of mine." She paused at this comment and waited for his reaction, when she saw that he didn't even flinch she continued

"Look, I'm gonna ask you straight ahead; do you have feelings for Maya?" Emily was anxious to hear his answer.

"Of course I do, Em." At this point Emily's eyes were so wide and full of excitement.

"You do? That's so great! But she has a boyfriend. What are you gonna do? Are you gonna fight for her?" Josh then gave her one of his slightly uncomfortable laughs.

"Not this kind of feelings." He explained "I love Maya, she is part of my family and I love my family. I love her but I'm certainly not in love with her." Josh declared with an amused face and then he continued.

"But, these moments keep happening and I don't understand why. I mean just a little while ago, Maya had dropped by to help me with the house and we ended up slow dancing and then we slipped and she was somehow on top of me on the floor." He rambled when finally he took a breath. And all along what he was saying Emily's face expressions kept changing.

"Oh man, why am I telling you all this?" he wondered

Emily smiled and then she patted his back.

"Because I'm trustworthy and I'm not going to mock you for this." She looked him in the eyes with a warm smile

"You can talk to me about everything Josh, I'm not going to judge you or tell anyone. I know for a fact, that it's hard to be the new kid without a lot of friends. So if you want to I'm willing to be your trusting friend as long as you don't fall in love with me"

Josh looked at her with appreciation and chuckled

"I think I can do that besides…" he was considering telling her about Vivienne but he was interrupted

"Yeah, you have to figure out this Maya thing. So let's continue with the juicy things." She rubbed her hands ready to hear how Josh feels.

The whole time that they were talking Josh denied that he had feelings for his old friend exactly as Maya had done some days earlier in the pizzeria's bathroom. And that was what Emily was thinking while talking. They were in the same page, they haven't realized that they were meant to be. But everyone else around them had well except for Max and that was better or that was what Emily thought anyway.

After hours of analyzing what was happening Josh asked Emily to help him with furniture once the painting was over. Emily, of course, accepted and then she teased him about how Maya would be there too.

"You know you seem to fall in on one another very often" at that Josh blushed and lost his words.

At the same time that Josh had visited Emily. Maya payed a visit to Riley's apartment. She went in from the window and sat somewhere where it reminds them of the bay window, but it wasn't magical at all.

"What up my plant? Hope I'm not interrupting anything with anyone" she said mischievously.

"Peaches! You never interrupt. What are you doing here?" Riley smiled at her best friend.

"I came to see you" Maya lied and Riley knew it. "But I can't stay for long Max and I are going to see a movie." She explained.

"I haven't seen Max in a long time. How is he?" she decided to play along.

"He's doing fine I think I'm ready for him to meet our family."

Riley made a surprised face. "Oh my gosh, yay! How come, though?" she questioned

"Well, it's going to happen eventually and I think now it's a good time"

"Yes but why now? What changed?" Riley pushed her friend

"Nothing changed. I'm just ready." Maya tried to shrug the questions so Riley decided to be a little smarter than the blonde girl.

"Okay, what do you think of Josh's new house?" she asked

"Oh well, actually I was there a little while ago"

"How come?"

"He didn't know what to do with the walls and I'm an artist.  
Also he needs help with the furniture so we will go to the store together."  
"We as in?"

"He said it would be a Josh and the girls' trip to IKEA. So you, me and Emily I guess."

Riley realized that she needed to up her game so she started chuckling.

"Why you laughing plant?" Maya looked at her friend weirdly.

"Nothing I just remembered how you were chasing after my uncle, you know back then. And how that Maya would have fainted if she was alone in one room with my uncle, and she would definitely act like a crazy person right about now?" she smiled

"You're happy I'm not your aunt huh?" Maya laughed along with Riley.

"You want to be my aunt I'm okay with that. You should know that, just in case you want to pursue my uncle."

Maya stopped laughing instantly and she stared at Riley.

"It's…I'm not… you shouldn't hope at that Riles… it's not going to happen" Maya almost whispered.

"Whatever you want" Riley still smirked.

"Hey that's my line" May faked to be offended.

"Grow up woman" Riley replied quickly, reminding them both their first experience of college.

Riley knew at that moment that she shouldn't push her friend so hard so they changed the subject for a little while before Maya had to leave.

She went home and got ready and a little while after Max was there to pick her up

"Hey, babe" he greeted he and then he kissed her

"Hello, I'm almost ready let me take my purse and we can go" she pecked him on the lips.

They were walking down the road, holding hands and when they reached the car, max turned Maya around and kissed her again only longer this time and more passionately. Maya was happy to return the kiss and then they entered the car and left.

What they didn't notice was Josh who was getting out of his building to visit his brother. He saw the whole scene and he was infuriated. He didn't know why he just was. He rode his motorcycle and said

"I don't like that Max dude. Maya deserves better"

* * *

 **So that was it folks,**

 **hope you enjoyed,**

 **now something REALLLY IMPORTANT i'm not sure any people are reading this anymore as i'm not getting a lot of reviews and I would like to ask you if you think I should end this fanfiction now. please leave a review or PM me**


	12. Chapter 12 a gift for all of you

**Hey readers,**

 **So...**

 **It's November and I'm supposed to study but.. this is for you lovelies**

 **disclaimer; GMW/ BMW doesnt belong to me.**

* * *

The next morning Maya woke up in Max's arms. She quickly got up and headed for the bathroom. Maya was always happy when she was near Max and this time was no different, soon she started doing her daily routine and when she was brushing her teeth two arms hugged her from behind and where linked on her belly.

"Good morning, little fairy." Her boyfriend whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

"Good morning to you too." She wasn't very fond of being called a fairy but he was finding it amusing, so she didn't say anything.

Soon they sat on the table and ate the breakfast that max had cooked to please the girl of his daydreams as he called her. They started chatting about things that they were about to do, about how they should reorganize their forgotten trip before Christmas because Max would leave the town to visit his parents in Virginia.

"Maybe you could come to. My parents would love to meet you. They've been dying to know the girl I love for so long" Max smiled at her and she did the same thing. Only her smile was one full of panic.

He wanted her to meet his parents? He had talked to his parents about her? They wanted to meet her? And most importantly did Max say he loved her?

Yes that's exactly what he said. And it was too much for the young Hart. She didn't know if she loved him and she never talked to her parents about him.

Maya was thinking about all these stuff when she noticed that she should talk, but she didn't know what to say. She definitely didn't want to meet his parents.

"I would love to," she said with her smile still attached to her face. The man beside her got excited but Maya cut him off.

"But this is the first year in so long that it will be the whole family. All the Matthews siblings will be there and so will the Hunter brothers. I can't miss it. And I think that you should be there too."

She rambled the last sentence without thinking what she was saying. What was she saying? Did she really invite him? She did, and the most thrilling thing was that she actually meant it. She may not love the guy in front of her, but she truly cared for him and she wanted him to meet her big crazy old family and see for himself that they were unique and perfect in their own unperfect way.

Max declined her offer though. He had already made plans with his parents and he had bought the tickets.

After that no one talked. It was their first awkward silence in this relationship. But it soon passed and then they were having a discussion when Max was ready to go meet with his best friend for coffee. They said their goodbyes and Maya followed him to the door. When they opened it they found Josh and he was looking confused.

"Hi… umm… I didn't knock, did I?" Josh greeted them.

The couple in front of him was looking him from head to toe.

"What are you wearing man?" Max finally asked.

Josh was wearing short jeans that seemed old and were ripped, and also a black, no-sleeve, tight t-shirt that was toning his muscles in a way that made Maya unable to look away. In his head he was wearing a red phillies cap.

"Dude, how did you know I was behind the door?" Josh raised his voice a little but he was still friendly.

The change of volume made Maya snap out of the staring and she looked at his eyes.

She chuckled and answered. "Hey Josh. Max was leaving and I was walking him to the door." Josh nodded and then the blue eyed girl smiled "What are you wearing anyway?" she emphasized at the 'are'.

"Oh, yes I came to tell you that everything is ready for you." At that comment Max tensed up. He asked what they were talking about and Maya side hugged him and told him all about the paintings.

"Can you handle it all guys? You'll be exhausted at the end of the day. Do you want me to help you?"

Maya reassured her boyfriend that everything was all right and Josh felt the need to talk.

"Yes man. We so got this. It's going to be a perfect place. Besides weren't you just leaving?" he smiled at the end.

"You're so right. I have left my friend waiting. I'm going" Max kissed Maya and patted Josh in the back and then he left almost running.

"Come in, Josh. Let me get ready and we can go"

Half an hour later both people were at Josh's house and they were already painting the living room. The progress was slow but very satisfying for both of them. As the time was passing Josh started to become more and more bored and he wanted to talk.

"Soo… when do you think we will end this" he asked his friend.

"Umm, if we continue like this and the colors are sufficient I would think that we should end tomorrow." Maya answered.

And that was all they talked about while they were painting the living room and the kitchen. They weren't talking but there wasn't any awkwardness between them. They were just satisfied that they were near each other. Josh got really excited when they ended the two main rooms and that's because it was looking really amazing. They had made the wall that the TV was going to be on red with patterns that resembled flower leaves and the wall that had a balcony door the same shade of red, their favorite color. They painted the remaining walls and the kitchen a bright shade of beige that was easy on the eyes and it was fitting perfectly with the red. Josh was so excited that he swapped Maya off her feet and he was spinning them both around.

"You are one of a kind, Maya. I'm so lucky that I know you." He said with dazzled eyes. Maya didn't know what to say.

So she kissed his cheek. Both their faces became so red and both their mouths moved upwards. But they chose not to say anything, they just moved to the bedroom, to paint it of course.

Josh was painting the top half because he was taller and Maya the bottom. They were working silently again near each other when Josh moved clumsily and he made Maya's cheek cornflower blue.

Maya squealed and was ready to say something but Josh who was ready to burst in to laughing stopped her.

"I'm so so so sorry. I slipped I didn't want to smurf you up..." he finally gave in and started laughing hard. So hard he teared up especially when Maya was so furious and blue. She hadn't talked so far and she didn't plan to she just walked to the colors and picked the beige one. She walked slowly to Josh and he was starting to become anxious but didn't move. So Maya threw the whole bucket to Josh's body.

He frowned for a moment but then he took his own bucket and brush and he started attacking his friend. They were having so much fun fighting with colors and running around the room, laughing, shouting.

Soon they were both covered in blue and beige colors. They stopped and looked at each other. They laughed one last time and they then looked around.

Not once had it occurred to them that they would destroy the room. And miraculously they didn't. Only one of the walls was 'harmed' by their war.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done that" Josh said what they were both thinking.

"But it was so much fun. I really enjoyed it." Maya commented.

"Yeah, I know." He agreed "It kind of reminded me all the reasons that I love you." Maya's mouth dropped.

What was happening this day? Two amazing guys had said that they loved her and she wasn't feeling the same. What was she supposed to say?

Apparently Josh had realized what she might thought he said so he touched her arm. "As a friend and a family member Maya."

Maya released a breath and spoke at the same time. "I love you too." She said.

"I always thought you would" Josh answered.

They stayed silent for a while and then Josh addressed the elephant in the room.

"We did a huge mess didn't we?" he looked at Maya "We painted the wall and it has splashes of beige and blue. How are we supposed to paint this again?"

Maya concentrated and then her face lighted up.

"Maybe we don't have to. Let me try something." With that said she started combining the colors and painting the damaged wall. After a while a full-of-blue Maya had done her magic. Words couldn't even describe how good the wall was. It had some splashes and spots on the sides and in the center of them all Maya had drew a form that not even her knew exactly what it was. It looked like a ball of energy or a beating heart.

When they decided that they should rest for the day Maya realized that she still had a problem.

"How am I supposed to get in my apartment looking like that. I'm so dirty the colors are dripping from me. I'm going to make a mess,"

Josh agreed and he proposed something.

"How about you let me wash up and then you can wash up too and I will go to your apartment and get you some fresh clothes."

They had a plan. Maya waited on the plastic protective thingy as she called it that Josh had put to the floors and she was waiting for him to finish his bath. Soon he came out with only a towel around his waist. And Maya couldn't fight it anymore she did what she was trying not to do all day. She stared right at his body.

He had his back to Maya and she was looking at his athletic shape. He had muscles that looked so good and his arms were just the right size. Maya was staring and her cheeks were red and all this time Josh was talking to her.

And then he turned to her and the blonde saw his abs and she thought that she could never talk again.

"Maya, hello. Will you give them to me?" he asked. Maya found the power in her and looked again at his eyes. _What a beautiful body to suit those eyes._ Then Josh talked again. "Maya the keys.." he said again.

Maya managed to talk this time. "Aren't you going to get dressed first? How can you find anything in here anyway. Do you have any more towels?"

They talked as Josh was dressing and then Josh left as Maya was talking a shower. As they managed not to make any more uncomfortable situations

The next day they managed to finish painting the whole house with the extra help from Max. The doctor cleared his Sunday and he offered to help his girlfriend. Josh of course said he didn't have a problem. But he didn't let the guy get into the main bedroom. It represented something but they couldn't quite understand what.

That same night Josh talked to the phone with Vivienne. He told her about their house. About the painting and his work. But when he asked her when would she come. The British hang up. That left the young Matthews fuming from his ears, but not for long. He quickly got to bed and thought about his day, his new home and his new life soon he was dreaming not the usual black eyes, but a pair of familiar and lovable blue orbs.

* * *

 ** _T_ hat was it folks,**

 **hope you enjoyed, I know I did...**

 **thank you for your reviews, they are what made me upload.**

 **As always,**

 **Reviews make my heart beat happily**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy holidays and merry christmas to every body,**

 **here goes chapter 13 (the unlucky one),**

 **hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BMW OR GMW, but i could accept them as a christmas gift...**

* * *

One week had passed since the weekend that they painted the house. And this Saturday Josh had asked the girls to help him with the furniture. Maya was on board and so was riley but when he asked Emily she declined his offer.

"Sorry J, can't make it an annoying sibling of mine is visiting this weekend." She explained.

"Hey, what about me I'm great at shopping and decorating and I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend" Nick suggested almost desperately when he heard about the trip to the stores.

And that's how the four of them ended up in the furniture store.

They decided to start with the living room first. They looked and looked around when they finally decided to split up. So riley and nick would look for sofas and coffee tables and Maya and josh would search for the rest.

"So have you seen josh's place after the painting." Riley asked nick

"Nah, but they said that we should look for a white or black couch"

"White is a difficult color though, it will get dirty too easily" riley commented thoughtfully and nick agreed.

They looked for what seemed to them like hours and then they decided to sit for a while, so they almost fell on to the first couch they found.

"Hey, Nick…" Nick looked at Riley. "How come you didn't choose Maya to be your partner at this trip?"

Nick sat up and responded "Well, to be honest I wanted these two to have time alone. You know what I'm talking about. You had said so yourself. They finish each other's sentences, they smile at each other, they look at each other when they think that the other one isn't looking, it's kind of annoying actually." Nick explained "I believe in true love and I think that's what they have right there, so I'm about to help them if I can" He concluded.

Riley was watching him with awe. She saw for the first time something beautiful about that guy that she hasn't before. Of course she had noticed that his cheekbones were perfectly flattering his eyes and that he was well built and his hair were nice, red and a little curly resembling her father's. But that was all Riley saw, she never thought of Nick like that. But his words, they revealed something that only a person that knew what to look would understand, a kind and appealing hidden soul.

The brunette smiled at the young man in front of her, a genuine smile that expressed her surprise and happiness for her new discovery. Nick returned the smile and waited for her to say something.

Riley realized that it was her turn to talk.

"I'm glad, because I am too." Then she frowned "But they are both with other people and…"

"What?" Nick yelled interrupting the girl in front of him and making some people's heads turn to their way.

Nick quickly put his hands on her arms gently and started rambling. "Are you saying that Josh's seeing someone? Who? When? How come we don't know?"

The brunette smiled uncomfortably and stumbled her words.

"I… I meant, umm, that Maya had someone not Josh. Maya is with Max and I really think he is a good match to Maya"

"You think?" Nick said as he let go of Riley and the previous subject. "I've only see them together twice or so and yeah they were both happy but not nearly as good a match as Josh and Maya" Riley was relieved that the man beside her seemed to forgot her previous slip up.

Riley just wanted what she always wants, to protect her peaches. And she knew that Maya still thought of Josh as her first boyfriend, after that deal they had made back at the ski lodge when she and _him_ nevermind she doesn't even want to remember. The thing is she had successfully tried to avoid talking about Josh's personal life she didn't even tell her best friend that her uncle had moved countries because she knew that deep down it would hurt her. But it was the only thing that Riley couldn't share with someone and it was really hard for her not to, she just wished Josh and Maya remembered their deal. For what was worth it only she did.

Nick looked at her face while so many feelings were expressed on her beautiful and adorable face. Once he let her slip up go and decided not to question it further she looked relieved for a moment, then confused, then angry and then guilty. So he decided to do something about it.

"You know what, I regret it…" he pointed while getting back the brunette's attention. Riley looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah I thought I should definitely let the information that slipped up go but if that caused your adorable face to frown like that then we should discuss this." He crossed his arms and waited.

Riley didn't know how to act. She wanted to blush because of his comment for her face, and she was worried about what she was about to say. So she did what her parents taught her best. She breathed heavily and Nick understood then that she was not really comfortable. He took her hands into his and reassured her.

"Ri, it's okay. If you don't want I won't even react. You can tell me anything. I know you don't actually know me but I'm trustworthy"

"No one has ever called me Ri. Sure they had called me riles and Ri-ri but never just Ri." Nick didn't know what to do so he just smirked his most charming smirks to the young lady that had slowly dazzle him.

And after that Riley recounted their stories. She told him about how she had met Maya and how they became best friends. Later she described to him how Maya met Josh and how she acted and Nick couldn't believe it.

"How can _Maya,_ this Maya, our Maya lose control over a guy" was the only thing that Nick said, riley laughed and she continued reminiscing their first college party with little funny comments and reactions from the man by her side. When it was time to talk about the triangle riley didn't know how. She wanted to avoid the mention of Lucas but at this point it was vital. Nick sensed the lack of comfort in riley again and he squeezed her hands that were attached to his this whole time.

Riley explained the whole situation and how the 'someday agreement' was sealed.

"So it's official they are going to get married and have kids and we will live happily ever after." Nick concluded.

"You think? Because I think that the moment the agreement comes to life is now. But," she emphasized on the but "Maya is with Max and Josh is with Vivienne" there it was the big reveal.

Nick though just nodded "This is the secret I keep right? tell me the rest."

And that's how they spend the rest of the shopping trip, just sitting in that white leather sofa and talking about what had happened back when Riley and Maya were teenagers what Riley didn't refer to at all was what happened with Lucas and Nick as a gentleman respected that.

In the meanwhile at the other side of the store Maya and Josh were looking for a bed when an attendant approached them.

"Hi, I'm Mary. How can I help you?" she asked nicely.

"Hi. We are looking for a queen sized bed and furniture for the bedroom at the moment" Josh replied and the young girl guided them to the right place they were checking all the beds and sometimes they even lied on them to test the mattresses. They were lying currently on a large bed with a very soft mattress.

"I'm lying on clouds. Josh this is the bed." Maya talked as she put her hands under her hands and closed her eyes.

"You know little ferret, you are correct." He sat up and addressed the attendant "We will take this. Can we order it and you deliver it to my home?" he asked and the two talked the details while Maya was still lying with her eyes closed.

After he arranged everything the attendant distanced herself a little to write something down in order for Josh to sign later.

"Maya tell me you didn't fall asleep." Josh asked the lying girl.

Maya made a sound nut didn't even open her eyes. Josh then jumped on the bed right by her side almost knocking her over. Maya jumped up and then she glared at the laughing Josh.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you're up yet?" he teased her further. Maya smirked her evil smirk and then she jumped up Josh, her legs where on both sides of his stomach and her arms by his shoulders.

"Oh I'm up boing, but you are down" Maya

"So many dreams are coming true right now." Maya blushed a little then got up and so did Josh and the attendant returned.

"So everything is ready, I just need you to sign this and it will be delivered tomorrow." Josh and the girl went to the nearest table in order for josh to sign it properly and the girl talked to josh once again. "You two make an adorable couple, you seem very happy and in love" Josh chuckled uncomfortably and replied

"We are not, umm we are not a couple, she… she is my niece's best friend, well my friend too" Josh stumbled on his words and the assistant tried to make the situation more comfortable.

"Okay, my bad you just were looking like that with the lovey-dovey eyes and the teasing I'm sorry, I'm way out of line. You are ready to go it will be delivered tomorrow morning".

At the rest of the trip Josh and Maya found the furniture that the man needed and were fitting perfectly with the apartment. Right now they were looking for their best friends who were still sitting on the white leather couch with Max's feet on the table near by and Riley's legs crossed while she was facing him.

They didn't stop talking and getting to know each other a little better. Riley had told him about her childhood memories about her and Maya's first summer at Philly, and their revolutions at school and so many other adventures that she has always loved to reminisce but somehow when she was telling him she felt something different, maybe because he was interested and his reactions were amusing or maybe because deep down she wanted him to know her from her stories. But Nick was interested to hear her stories and tell his own too.

"I'm originally from California, that's where I spend most of my childhood, but I have family on Texas too." He had told her and her smile faded only for a moment.

"I never had many friends," he continued "I've always wanted but in my high school the popular game was different than the one in yours." He paused and glanced at the table for a moment. "I was in a band, I was the lead guitarist and I was singing from time to time."

Riley gasped to hide her squeal. "No way, you were a rockstar? That's so awesome. Wait, does Maya know? Because she would make a lot fun of you," Riley emphasized the word lot "And I mean a lot"

Nick smiled awkwardly and told her not to tell Maya and then the girl asked him what was the bands name. after a little banter and some pleading from Riley he finally succumbed.

"Our band name was," he paused and pleaded Riley with his eyes to tell him but riley just put her hand on his to encourage him, he sighed and murmured "rovo"

"Excuse me what?" Riley wasn't able to hear

"Rocvog" he tried again.

" Ok, you gotta speak clear and loud"

"the name was rocky vogue, okay" Rliey found that amusing

" You know it's kind of a weirdly innuendo how did it come up?"

" Promise not to laugh?"

"Oh come on, this will take away all the fun" she pouted

" Ok, fine you can laugh. We were three guys and a girl we loved rocky road flavor and we loved to take selfies, so we decided it was going to be rocky vogue, because… I don't know…we were that stupid I guess" Riley was llaughing and he joined her.

"Oh damn." Realization hit Nick's face and they both got serious.

"I never realized the innuendo behind the name." and they continued laughing and talking.

When josh and maya finally found them Josh had to make the obvious question.

" So did you actually find anything or did you just sat and talked the whole time."

Riley and Nick looked at each other and they both smiled after a moment of panick

"This is your new couch, Josh" Nick patted the big while leather furniture " it's white so it goes with the wall and the table right here has a little red to fit with the wall. Riley who was looking around pointed at Josh " And you will get two of those square white and black armchairs and one of those large and really comfy black armchairs."

Josh and Maya sighed both understanding that they improvised but they couldn't say something.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm actually thinking," Maya answered first "that you are so lucky that you were sitting in a nice sofa"

"and that you two are really good at improvising because that's actually what we wil take.." Josh once again completed Maya's sentence.

Nick and Riley smiled to each other knowingly about the fact but so did Josh and Maya about the smirking pair in front of them.

A

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, if you did leave a review down below**

 **May the force be with you all puppies,**

 **love, maria**


	14. Chapter 14

**Α/N: So.. not so great news but this is a filler chapter, my very first one. This on is shorter and it doesn't have major plot, i'm just putting the seed for so many things.**

 **I'm glad you guys liked the previous chapter tell me if you think Riley and Nick should be endgame and what do you guys think about Max as a guy.**

 **Disclamer: I do not obviously own GMW/BMW but some birdy told me that maybe freeform will from new season and on.**

* * *

A week had passed and Josh's house was looking really cozy and beautiful. It was of course a little empty but he had plenty of time to fix that. In the meantime it was Friday evening and he was waiting for the rest of the Matthews famiy as well as the Hunter family. His friends from work had already visited and now it was about time for his family to witness what he hoped would be the house that he would build his own family with the girl of his dreams. Riley was the first to show up and check out the apartment.

"It's really great unle Josh. It's modern and cozy and warm and," she paused fo a secon " you can tell Maya has helped with the place.

"Well, you see, a special lady picked out the couches in a hurry to cover up her laziness with a certain friend of mine, but it fitted perfectly."

Riley blushed at the mention of the event and decided to ignore his statement.

"Josh, may I ask you a question?" Riley became deadly serious all of a sudden and Josh knew for a fact that there was not time for jokes so he nodded.

"What's up with your girlfriend and she's not here yet?" she asked with one breath as if she was afraid she would lose her courage. Josh frowned but he knew he should be honest with his niece.

"She'll come eventually but she keeps having causes that prevent her from leaving UK."

They didn't have anymore time to talk about this a the doorbell had rang and Josh went to welcome his guests. Cory, Shawn, Auggie, Topanga, Katy and the twins were altogether and each of them was carrying some type of fruit even if that was an apple or bananas in the twins case.

Topanga had decided that this should be a dinner party so she and Katy had prepared a whole menu for them to eat. They had all looked around and agreed that it was a wonderful apartment. Currently they were sipping their beverages while the adorable twins were wandering around. "Momma, there's nothing to play with here. Emma declared with a shy.

"Why don't you ask Joshua if he has something you could play with." Katy encouraged her daughter and son.

"Do you, Mr Joshua?" Holden asked with his puppy eyes. Josh though was not so happily surprised but he chuckled.

"Kid, you're killing me. Mr Joshua? You can call me Josh, Ok?" he corrected the kid and breathed out " Gosh I gotta meet you to Nick" At the mention of the redhead's name Riley's name lighted up but only her mother noticed.

"Toys, Joshy, do you have any?" Emma repeated her brother's question.

"You... my monkeys," Josh was apparently thinking "can play with me. How about that?" When he saw that they were looking excited he continue "We can play hide and seek, there's nothing we could break after all, and we can also use the boxes to hide. What do you think?" he smiled at the little people in front of him.

The twins agreed and they quickly made Josh look for them as they went hiding, but not before Josh dragged his niece and nephew to hide too.

Josh started to count to twenty and he began looking for the youngsters. Holden had hid behind the couch while Auggie and Riley were in the kitchen and spotted them pretty quickly. But Emma was hidden very good and no one could find her. Josh had looked in the bedroom, the bathroom and the living rooom and still couldn't find her. The two couples were chuckling at his facial expresion. "Kid's got some moves" he admitted.

He was beside the door when the bell rang once again. Josh opened it to find Maya with no other than little miss Emma Hunter-Hart in her arms.

"Did you lose something ?" Maya asked with a smirk on her face. Josh couldn't resist her smile so he smiled too

"Yeah, your sister." he answered not losing his smile for a split second. Then Emma sifted in her sister's arm and Josh turned to her.

"You missy, I think you won, but not fair and square come on let's get you inside." And with one move he took Emma from Maya and they all got inside the living room. The image in front of Cory and Shawn almost made them tear up, Josh and Maya with a kid between them looking all happy and , well, married.

The two families talked and laughed and dined together when Josh remembered something. "Oh, I have some invintations for you guys it's for our very first gallery event as dream team."

"OOhh yah, I completely forgot it's this weekend folks, wear your formal dresses and come to the exhibition, we are intoducing the new collection of mom's favorite artist, and we kinda have a surprise planned for the people including you." She smiled and they all drank for the exhibition.

Later that night Josh was skyping his girlfriend. "Hey, Viv." "Hey Joshie-boo, how are you love?" she asked worringly pleasantly.

"I'm doin fine, sweety. The family just left the apartment . Guess what? They all loved it." He smiled to her. They talked for a while until the exhibition came up

"So this weekend is my first exhibition. It's going to be legendary, you have not seen such a thing Viv, it's absolutely fantastic. It's in this hotel that I told you about and we worked for it for three whole weeks." he then sighed

"Vivienne it's been more than a month, are you even coming, Vi?"

The british woman just smiled "Just you wait a little longer."

* * *

 **That was it for now folks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed 'if you did leave a review below.**

 **IMPORTANT i have the christmas stuf almost ready but i might end them at February. What do you guys think i should do.**

 **Happy New Year's Eve**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N; So this is the new chapter we have passed the 100 reviews ladies and gentlemen and the new goal is 150.  
**

 **if we get it, it might encourage me to write more. So I would like to answer some things from the guest reviewers.  
**

Joshaya forever: **II'm glad you are looking for for Christmas chapters but they will come out probably on February because I don't have any time. spoiler alert Lucas might join the story at some point what would you think then?**

Someday: I'm **glad you liked the comeback to ferret I loved it too. large reviews are awesome so don't worry and you might be on to something with your suggestion about Josh's feelings.**

Jess: I'm **SOrryto disappoint you about Vivienne but I will make it up to you, just stick around.**

 **ALSO; how furious were you that girl meets world is cancelled, I know I was so much. But Netflix might pick it up so everything's fine.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my The oc characters**

 **To the story at last.**

* * *

The night of the exhibition had finally arrived two days later. Everything was in place and the team called (by themselves) awesome foursome was nervous. They had spent all of Friday working on details and the only thing they had left to do was change into their fancy dresses and suits. Josh as the superior was at the gallery earlier than anyone else and he had already checked everything by the time that the rest of the team arrived.

"Ladies you look stunning" Nick who walked in after the girls managed to say before Josh could.

"Thank you Nicholas" Emily who wore a long blue dress with her hair in a perplexed bun replied.

"You cleaned up nice too" Maya added as she showed of her beige and black dress that reached a little before her knee.

"I cannot tell who's the fairest girls." Josh took his turn and complimented both women.

"Thanks pretty face, I must say you and red head look particularly handsome in tuxs" at Emily's comment both guys flexed in their suits.

After a while of chitchatting and when the first guests arrived Maya turned to Josh.

"Hey Josh, is everyone coming after all?"

"Yeah I think. Auggie will babysit the twins so he won't come but Eric is in town so he will visit too. Riley though texted me she will be running a little late." as Josh gave his answer he noticed that Nick had tensed up at the mention of his niece.

"so is Max coming?" Emily asked Maya

"He's on call tonight but he will try to come by for a while."Maya answered and they kept talking until the room was full and their family had arrived all apart from Riley. Nick and Emily introduced themselves to everyone and the women quickly started a conversation.

"It seems like you did a good job here Josh. Wanna show me around? " Shawn asked Josh while Eric was speaking to his cellphone, and they both left for the grand tour.

"You... Have interesting hair. " Cory commented on Nick's red and curly hair as they were the only ones left. Nick smiled politely knowing exactly who he was talking to, and that was Riley's father.

"Thank you, sir. I can say the same thing about you too. Not many people understand how difficult it is to look that good with so unmanageable hair. "

"I know right?" Cory seemed to be fond of the young man in front of him, but he didn't know that he was interested in his daughter yet. They talked for a while until Josh came back and the four hosts decided to check the mystery room one last time. They would go in pairs. First went Josh and Maya, they lied carefully on the bed next to each other not even touching. There was clearly some tension in the air.

"I can't believe we're here and we made it. " Maya genuinely smiled to Josh as room got dark and the bed started moving. "Yeah, me and you in bed who would of thought?" Josh's smart reply made them chuckle.

"You know this is partly my dream coming true" the blue eyed woman confessed.

"Why only partly? What is your dream?" Josh questioned as the bed stopped under the first work of art.

" if my art was presented today, then my dream would be complete and true." she sighed

" you are so talented Maya Penelope Hart-Hunter. You should always know that, your art ... It's one of a kind, like you. The way you express yourself, it touches people, it even touched me in my house. that wall in my bedroom, it speaks deep in my soul and to be honest I'm not sure what it says yet, I won't stop looking at it though. Not until I figure it out. And that painting you made for me as a house warming gift, it represents me and my dreams so well Maya. Not many people have that talent to not only draw well but to connect with everyone and make them feel what you feel, because when I see this painting I see hope. So don't give up, chase your dreams not only for you but for the people and.. Maybe me?. " Josh had turned right at her looking her in the eyes to show her that he meant every word he said and all the words that he didn't. By the time he had stopped talking they had moved to the next piece of art and Maya's eyes were full of emotions. As soon as she composed her feelings she spoke again.

"What about you? Have your dreams came true? "

"No." he admitted. She turned more to him. "I wanted to become an architect to build my own house some day and have my perfect dreamy family in it. ". Maya smiled but Josh frowned "Things just didn't go as planned. But I'm happy, eventually I will do whatever I want.i like my job here more than I thought I would and my family is here too. Life is really good for me."

They stared at each other for a while when Maya realised something and grinned.

"Oh my gosh, we are at our twenties and we are talking about dreams. When did life pass?" she wondered.

"it's passing right now I guess. Maybe we should seize the moment" the reply came and the bed came to a stop signaling the end of the mystery tour. Neither of them had paid any attention to the paintings but neither wanted to leave this place either. Their talk was so deep and sincere, it was like they were watching each other for the first time all over again. Josh got up first and helped Maya too as the gentleman he is.

They exited the room and next in line where Nick and Emily. As they approached the family they heard Cory telling Shawn what a nice young man Nick is and they both smirked to each other as they had both noticed the chemistry between Riley and Nick.

They all gathered around because Eric was ready to make his announcement when Riley approached them "Niece just in time Eric is going to announce something." Riley greeted everyone and she stood between her youngest uncle and her beast friend. Eric coughed a little to gain everyone's attention and he started.

"Dear family, I come here today with great news..."

"Joshie-boo, turn around honey bug" a thick English accent interrupted Eric, and the request came from behind Joshua who immediately knew to whom the voice belongs.

"Vivienne" the young man muttered as he closed his eyes and was ready to turn around. Riley though, had heard what he mumbled and she looked at her parents nervously. Topanga's expression was mirroring her daughter's, Cory on the other hand was getting madder and madder by the second. Everyone else was confused. Josh tapproached the new person in the picture and they hugged and she kissed him briefly. Josh still stunned by her presence asked her

"Viv what are you doing here?" Vivienne then broke their hug and looked at him.

"Are you not excited?" she looked at him with her puppy eyes that made it impossible for him to deny her anything, although this time it was relatively easier.

"No, honey I'm glad you're finally here. What I meant was; when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise, Joshie-boo"

Josh smiled not very sincerely about the nickname. The truth was that Josh hadn't given a real smile from the moment he saw her. Of course he was relieved she came but something inside him would prefer she didn't come.

Maya was utterly confused and a little uncomfortable looking at the image in front of her, she didn't know who that woman was or why she was with Josh or why she kissed him and from the look on her parents and Eric's faces they didn't had a clue what was going on either. Know the other hand Riley and her parents were so nervous all of a sudden and maybe a bit angry.

They let the pair talk for a while until Nick and Emily came out of the room and engaged in the situation.

OK, guys we are so ready. I would suggest you go at the end to have more time in there."

"Nick is right you guys. This will blow your... Minds" Emily muttered the last word as she had noticed the change in the mood and the tall brunette talking to Josh.

The two friends approached the family and Emily whispered to Riley.

"what is going on?"

"We are in for the messiest of rides, sista. I smell a triangle, actually a square." It was obvious that Riley wasn't so focused on her and instead she moved a little closer to Nick who did the same thing their arms touching as they were the only ones who knew the story from both sides.

Nick wanted so badly to take her hand in his own but he decided against it with her parent being there and all.

All the while, Josh and Vivienne were chatting when he remembered his family beside him and he took her hand to guide her to them.

"Hey guys, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend of one year and a half, Vivienne."

Maya noticed that it wasn't only her that was surprised once again but she also noticed that a certain red head was not surprised at all and that made her almost lose her cool. Some of them said hi and politely smiled, some others just waved and Cory just glared at her.

"Vivienne this is my oldest brother Eric.." he started introducing them one by one while they all shook hands and chatted a little. Josh was smart enough start from the easier and leave Cory and Topanga for last. after a while it was time to meet Maya and Riley.

"And this is my oldest niece Riley and her best friend Maya."

"Nice to meet you please pardon me if I confuse your names I knew Josh's family was big but not That big. " Vivienne shook their hands while she smiled at them. The girls smiled back not being sure if she was genuine over them after all her eyes were particularly cold for both of them.

"And it's not even half the family" Maya told her, "wait till you see the Christmas gatherings it's crazy"

"You are part of the friends though right" Viv said kind of coldly. Maya's eyes darkened, after all these years wondering if she was part of the family here was this British woman making her doubt very relationships.

"Maya is part of the family as much as I am" Riley stood by her best friend. Maya smiled again, she was so proud of her plant, she had come a long way.

Josh didn't even hear any of this as he was thinking what his brother was going to do when he was about to officially meet Vivienne. He took a deep breath and decided it was about time the two of them met. He guided Vivienne to his brother.

"My brotha. I want you to meet Vivienne."he smiled at his brother silently pleading him not to make a scene. Cory was about to speak when topanga arrived by his side to save the day. "Viv, this is my younger older brother, Cory and his beautiful wife, Topanga" the youngest brother made the introductions.

"Vivienne it's so nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you." Topanga shook the British's hand.

"All good things I hope." The tall brunette tried to charm them with her smile, but she didn't see Cory's answer coming.

"Keep hoping" was what he said andTopanga immediately tried to save it by laughing.

"you're so funny, honey. He is a joker, don't take him seriously."

Everyone decided not to continue the conversation. Soon Josh announced to the family that they were gonna head out so Vivienne can rest. And after some moments of Josh making sure the team didn't need anything they were on the road.

Meanwhile back in the exhibition. Everyone was standing awkwardly not sure if they should or shouldn't talk about the elephant in the room. Eric was long gone by now so that left Cory, Topanga, Shawn, Katy, Riley, Nick, Maya and Emily hesitant to talk.

"So it seems I'm going to address the elephant in the room." Shawn finally had enough. "Did any of you guys know about all of this? Since when does Joshua has a girlfriend?"

"He said since last year." nick bluntly answered.

"you know something." Emily declared without a doubt in her voice and Nick looked at the floor.

"And he's not the only one" Maya added looking at the Matthews family. She took a step closer to her best friend.

"Riles, do you wanna tell us what you know?" she asked politely. Riley smiled her goofy smile and looked at her. "No" she said with determination in her voice.

Then Maya raised her hand "Ring power." and that broke their tension in their little circle.

"Oh fine I'll tell you but not here and not now. Shouldn't you work?" she looked at the three musketeers staring at her.

"Okay fine, we will all meet back in an hour and a half at Topanga's." Maya announced to everyone and she followed her coworkers.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **.** **Whats up you guys happy new year.**

 **I hoped you liked the chapter. I know most of you didn't want for Vivienne to show up, but this will absolutely make the story much more interesting.  
**

 **Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you think. I'm open to plot suggestions so PM me.  
**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N **:** another **chapter is up let's see what happens but first.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the ocs Gmw I'm not sure who owns it now actually, hopefully Netflix.  
**

 **This update came early because of the guest who said update Asap.  
**

Guest1: **I findeed her character important so Vivienne needs to offer something to our beloved characters, and I pretty much love writing the bad guys. But she won't stay forever.**

Guest2: I'm glad you liked the story, I know most stories put them together at the first twenty chapters but I want them to grow apart first, and well I pretty much love angst.

Joshaya forever: Josh doesn't like the nickname either.

 **And to overall the rest reviews because I really want to update the soonest. I know you think them staying in the apartment feels wrong but it's necessary. We grow up while fixing our mistakes. And to be honest I ship Riarkle now, but that's off the game. I have a huge plot for Lucas but I really like niley, and he will appear after joshaya** **is established.**

* * *

"So what do you think?"

Josh and Vivienne had returned to the apartment after half an hour on a taxi and it was finally the time for the British to see her future home. They had just entered and Josh was curious and a little worried about Vivienne's opinion. He had a bad feeling although, he couldn't actually quite understand why that was.

"It seems alright for now" the tall brunette declared while her black eyes were searching through the living room.

"It's so second class, dearie. I will absolutely change that." Vivienne said and approached Josh's side. Josh clenched a little over his girlfriend 's words but kept quiet while they moved to the living room and kitchen. He kept thinking how could she find the apartment second-class when she had only see the hall.

As soon as as she saw the living room she almost screamed with disgust.

"Oh my lord help me." she kept repeating.

josh on the other hand after the first shock of her reaction was getting madder and madder by the picosecond, he tried really hard though not to show it.

"what...what's the matter? he muttered.

"ew , that red on the wall is so disgusting and absurd, were you on your right mind when you decided on this color Joshua? It's so out of style and bright. Uhh I can't watch anymore let's see the rest". She threw her arms in the air dramatically and started walking slowly to the other rooms.

She didn't say anything about the guest rooms or the bathrooms she just nodded or muttered under her breath leaving the young Matthews confused and not sure what to do.

They were ready to enter the main bedroom when Josh paused for a moment outside the door.

"this is my favorite room it's so special and I hope you love it as much as I do." with that said he opened the door and let Viv come inside first.

A moment passed before neither of them actually breathed when the tall girl burst into an obviously fake laughter.

"Lord, Joshieboo I thought you were serious about this being too you're favorite room." she waved her hair then while turning around to observe more carefully the whole room. That particular move was the one that always made Josh admire her and lose himself in her. But right that moment the frustration in him was enormous and a simple wave couldn't make him forget everything his favorite girl had said.

"Oh lord, what happened to this wall. Did you paint it yourself? " she said referring to the wall that Maya and him spent hours painting. And that was what made Josh snap for the first time that night.

"Look Viv, I told you this is my favorite room. And yes I painted it myself. And guess what" he said while his voice was getting louder than usual, "if you didn't like any of it maybe you should be here helping me."

Vivienne then turned her back to her boyfriend and started crying. Josh was totally confused wondering why was she the knee upset, so he took two steps closer to her with his arm extended thinking if touching her would be a good idea.

"Why, umm are you crying? "

"Im not crying" she said while sniffing

"But honey I hear you crying" Josh placed his hand on her shoulder and then she turned around and hugged him really tight.

" I'm here less than five hours and you are shouting at me. I'm here, Joshie-boo, I'm yours. And this house is supposed to be ours. But how am I supposed to make it feel mine if I can't put anything that I like. And your brother was cruel to me. And don't you want me to feel this like home? " she sobbed into his chest. A sob that anyone with a clear mind would recognize as fake.

"Darling of course I want to u to feel you are home. And my brother wasn't being cruel. He just has a bad sense of humor. Come on honey look at me." Joshua cupped her cheek and placed a lesson her temple.

"Come on let's get ready for bed" he then took her hand and guided her to bed. Soon they were both lying but only one of them was sleeping while the other was still angry with what happened

Meanwhile back in the exhibition couples were dancing like they were in a ball room now that half of the people originally there had and Shawn had gone home to check on the kids, Cory was having a conversation with Nick about history, Emily had taken Riley to the room and Maya was sitting by Topanga and they were both observing the men talking.

"You have understood what's going on right?" Maya smirked while trying not to think about Josh and apparently Vivienne.

"Oh please, I had understood that my daughter had a crush on some Nick before I even met him." Topanga replied while crossing her arms. "Tonight's just confirmation that he likes her too. And now it's your turn to observe and when they're ready to push if necessary, right fierce woman? "

"It's what a best friend does, Mrs M. You taught me that after all. " both women smiled

"So what's their story? " topanga asked.

"What's Josh's story? " Maya fired back. Topanga laughed " you will learn in less than twenty minutes. " as that was said the door opened once more and a young tall man entered the room. Maya smiled and topanga turned to see who made Maya almost blush.

"Excuse me" Maya said and headed for the mystery guy.

"Hello beautiful" he said full of charm in his grey suit.

"Hello to you too, hot stuff" she answered and kissed him. "How come Farkle let you leave?" she questioned.

"Well you see, my girlfriend is one of my boss's closer friends, thus I get some favors from time to time." The blond man replied while still holding her in his arms lightly.

"Ha, ha. Max I know Farkle would never use favoritism. So how did you manage? "

"We have this girl she was in surgery and now we are waiting for her to wake up, there was no point of me being there, so I said let's check out how amazing my girlfriend did." they both grinned and he kissed her cheek before she stated.

"My parents aren't here. But would you like to meet my second parents? " she questioned while dragging him towards Topanga. "Okay, we're have way here anyway."

Topanga was with Riley and Emily now listening what her daughter had to say about the room.

"Mrs Matthews I would like you to meet Max," she paused for emphasis "my boyfriend". Topanga gladly accepted the man's hand and was surprised when he pecked it.

"Nice to meet you Max. "

"Pleasure to meet you too, second mother of Maya's." he charmingly replied. They quickly got in a conversation getting to know each other with Emily and Riley joining in. Soon Topanga learn what he does, where his from, what was his family condition, how they met with Maya.

Cory and Nick were nearby but they were too absorbed to notice the new face, or at least Cory was, because Nick was glancing at Riley all night, and so was she. It was a real wonder how had Cory not noticed the tension between them. so soon, he decided that maybe Cory should meet Max too.

"Hey man, how are you? " he greeted max once they were close. It was about time Cory met Max.

"Mr Matthews, this is my boyfriend Max. Max this is Cory Matthews my teacher in middle school, high school and college actually and of course Riley's father."

Cory grinned awkwardly and said "I'm not supposed to do this alone. Where's Shawn? " everyone except for Max chuckled.

"Hello Mr Matthews, nice to meet to you. I've heard a lot about you. I would like to thank you personally."

"Why?" Cory questioned.

"Well you taught Maya what she knows and you helped her become who she is and I love that person. "

Cory then relaxed and actually chatted with the guy thinking to himself that he was okay for 'temporal use'. Maya on the other hand paled a little on the word "love" he was openly saying it and she wasn't there yet. She realised she couldn't do anything and she let it go for the moment.

Nick afterwards found the opportunity and approached Riley. "You are really beautiful Riley." he complimented her. "Thank you this is one of my favorite dresses" the young woman replied quickly.

"I don't think it's because of the dress." nick took a step closer. "You are just breathtakingly beautiful" Nick wasn't sure where did he found that courage for all of this but he was glad he did because now Riley was blushing like crazy.

The Matthews girl had never been flirted so openly and so honestly she might say. Nick was looking her with awe and she really didn't know what to say, that seemed to happen a lot around him. Then Nick extended his hand and asked her to dance as por una cabeza started to play.

They were both really happy to be this close to one another and everyone except Cory could see that. Soon Maya and Max joined the dance and so did Cory and Topanga.

In the middle of the song Max was informed that his patient was awake so he had to leave. And so did everyone else after a while they were all ready to go to Topanga's to learn what was going on.

Not long after everyone was at Topanga's, Katy and Shawn had arrived earlier so Katy had made tea and sandwiches for everyone. They sat on the couches and we're ready to talk.

"So who knows about this? " Maya asked a little too interested making Riley and Nick to glance at each other knowingly.

"We know." Topanga answered referring to her and her husband.

"Nick and I know too. " Riley pointed out and her father look at he two of them who sat rather close to each other wondering if they were something more than acquaintants, for the first time that night Maya also raised her eyebrows at the two of them.

"Exactly What's happening? What is the story you guys?" she pushed again.

"Back when Josh was in Barcelona he was in this program for photojournalism and there he met the lady you all saw" Topanga started the story.

"Vivienne de vil" Cory commented.

"Anyway, they started dating and meanwhile Josh found a chance to chase the job of his dreams he was in a programme to become an.."

"Architect.." Maya finished for her. Topanga surprised that Maya knew nodded.

"I know the dream." the Hart girl explained.

"Yes but Vivienne got an offer to work back at London."

"Not a great one, just an offer." Cory rushed to complete.

"And while they were dating only for two months Josh abandoned everything for her.. He didn't want to at start but she manipulates him somehow"

"She was supposed to come with Josh but she kept delaying her arrival. Josh told me so they were fighting over the phone, and as you saw her coming was a surprise for all of us and him too." Riley finished for her mother.

"That actually makes scence. Now I can get some things he was trying to say." Emily commented

"How did you know?" She turned to Nick. "Riley told me accidentally" he shrugged it off.

"But why keep it a secret? " Maya asked again. Nobody knew the answer to the question and clearly there was nothing more to be discussed about this matter so Cory decided to inform his best friend in the world about some other thing.

"Why did you keep your boyfriend coming to the exhibition a secret? " he fired back.

"What he was there? Who was he? " Shawn jumped up in his seat.


End file.
